


Волга впадает в Каспийское море

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), Takishiro



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Angst, Bromance, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Pre-Slash, Saratov challenge, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro
Summary: Только начавший вспоминать Зимний Солдат и обнуленный Капитан Америка путешествуют по России в поисках... знать бы еще, чего. Два дебила – это сила!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 22
Kudos: 316
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), ББ-квест Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Волга впадает в Каспийское море

**Пролог**

Стив находит кресло на базе Гидры в Сибири. Это всего лишь одна из баз, указанных в деле номер семнадцать. Само дело он надежно спрятал, когда понял, к чему идет. Ему не нужна ни сама папка, не перевод: он помнит почти каждое слово наизусть.

«Кресло – совершенно необходимый элемент поддержания дисциплины…»

Необходимый элемент стоит прямо перед ним, и даже выключенный, в пустом бункере, выглядит угрожающе.

Стив без труда находит запасной генератор. У Гидры, надо признать, очень удобные базы. Все для людей. Он возвращается в комнату с креслом, поворачивает в стене рубильник. Садится. Смотрит из кресла на пустой подвал. Когда Баки сидел на его месте, тут, должно быть, было полно народу. Кураторы, белые халаты, охрана. Стив сдвигает рычаги около головы, так что холодный металл касается его висков. «Пока я чувствую себя вполне прилично, лишь бы это подольше не кончалось, как сказал мистер Смит, падая с Эйфелевой башни». Иногда ему казалось, Баки напичкан такими шуточками. Но эти ведь и шутки заставили его забыть. Стив снова пытается представить. Каково это, сидеть здесь с электродами у висков и ждать боли, пока все пялятся на тебя.

«Я здесь, Бак, – хочет он сказать, – смотри, я здесь, я с тобой».

Но в том-то и дело, что Стива с ним не было, когда было нужно.

Стив берет в руки переключатель режимов. Будет только справедливо, если он узнает, каково было Баки. Телефон пищит, но это чуждый звук, и Стив не обращает на него внимания. Он глядит на переключатель.

А у меня получится все забыть?

Вот весело будет тем, кто его ищет...

Стив вынимает из кармана телефон. Пропущенные сообщения: от Сэма, от Тони.

«Стив, где ты? Пожалуйста, ответь. Мне не нравится, что ты совсем один».

«Решил удрать, Капитан Сосулька? От тебя не ожидал. Лучше возвращайся, пока тебя не притащили за звездно-полосатый загривок. Вопрос Соглашений можно еще обговорить».

«Стив, судя по всему, ты где-то в Сибири. Что происходит, чувак?»

Они наверняка отберут телефон у Сэма. Хоть бы только Сэма не тронули. Они определят, где находятся Стив, и прилетят сюда.

Нет; если он позволит себе забыть, они сделают из него машину для убийств, как из Баки.

Стив снова смотрит на переключатель, на маленькую красную шкалу.

Если только он не будет сидеть в кресле и пускать слюни. Или не будет мертв.

Как же у Баки получалось все это выдерживать от раза к разу?

– Мне так жаль, – говорит Стив тому, кто когда-то сидел в этом кресле. – Мне так жаль, Бак. Ты не заслужил этого.

Палец жмет на переключатель.

**Баки**

Странная телесная память подсказывала ему, что зимой здесь холодно. Хоть и не так, как в Верхоянске. Сейчас ему, по крайней мере, не казалось, что он вот-вот умрет, несмотря на сыворотку. Тогда Солдат всерьез приготовился к вечному спокойному холоду, знакомому по криокамере, только пахнущему настоящим снегом. И хотя он ненавидел мороз, в тот момент Солдат ощутил облегчение и благодарность.

Сейчас у него просто замерзли треклятые ноги. И рука. Не говоря уж о лице. Прежде процедуры, по крайней мере, берегли его от воспоминаний о заиндевелой и беспощадной белизне Швейцарских Альп. Теперь он вспоминал, и от этого мерз в два раза сильнее. Поэтому он торопился дойти до записанных в блокноте координат и едва не пропустил следы на снегу.

Так.

Остановился.

День был безветренным, так что следы оставались четкими. И вели, без всякого сомнения, к той же самой базе, куда шел он сам. Баки пригляделся. Человек был один. В армейских ботинках. Американских, если Баки хоть что-то в этом понимал. Судя по тому, как примялся снег, парень был не из легких и при себе имел оружие. Может, охранник делал обход? Баки пошел по следам, и на него вдруг напало дежа-вю. Конечно же, он не в первый раз вот так шагал за кем-то в лесу. Но сейчас ему казалось, что он помнит отпечатки именно этих ног, раздражающе уверенную походку того, кто эти следы оставлял. На секунду вернулся даже голос: «Давай, Бак, не отставай!»

Он мотнул головой. Если бы ему сказали, что свобода превратится в бесконечное противостояние с собственной памятью, он бы, наверное, еще подумал, бежать ли. Баки и представить себе не мог, как могут зудеть, раздражать обломки воспоминаний, за которые невозможно уцепиться. Он шел по хлебным крошкам, как тот мальчишка, оставленный в лесу. Мать рассказывала ему эту сказку. Так странно думать, что у него была мать. Воспоминания тоже легко склевать.

И люк, ведущий на базу, открылся на удивление легко. Как будто его открывали совсем недавно.

Но ведь база должна быть заброшена...

Он осторожно крался по коридору, прислушиваясь, пока в уши ему – вдруг – не ударил крик.

Какого...

Он пошел на звук, хотя все инстинкты Солдата говорили ему туда не ходить. Оказалось, что звук – крик, дикий крик боли – идет из комнаты, которую «кураторы» называли процедурной. Он толкнул дверь – та оказалась открытой – и замер на пороге.

Человек. В его кресле. Запущенном на полную мощность.

Не думая, он рванулся к электрошкафу на стене, рванул вниз рычаг, обесточивающий все в комнате.

И только когда оборвалось жуткое дребезжание кресла и смолк наконец крик, он узнал в человеке, беспомощно свесившем голову на грудь, того самого.

Капитана Америку.

Капитан хрипло дышал, светлые волосы потемнели от болезненного пота.

Интересно, Баки – Солдат – так же выглядел со стороны?

Баки не знал, что побудило его выключить ток. То ли сочувствие – никто не должен испытывать такую боль, – то ли странная ревность к этому креслу – всегда, сколько он его помнил, оно предназначалось для него одного.

_Кто сидел на моем стуле?_

Еще одна сказка. Вспомнить бы что-нибудь полезное.

В любом случае, сейчас единственным, что он испытывал, была досада. Он рассчитывал на Капитана Америку. Тот задолжал ему объяснение. И за сбитый к черту код, и за воспоминания, которые уже переполнили блокнот, но по-прежнему не принадлежали Баки. За ту странную фразу, которая вывела Солдата из-под контроля Гидры.

Он рассчитывал явиться за объяснениями – чуть позже, когда хлебные крошки сложатся в мало-мальский узор. Когда он закончит собственное задание.

А теперь Капитан сидит перед ним в кресле и, судя по мощности на пульте, память у него стерта где-то до пришествия в Америку первых поселенцев. Баки очень повезет, если парень вспомнит хоть собственное имя...

Все еще кипя от досады, он подошел к Капитану. В нос ударил запах мочи. Ну… в первое время такое и с ним случалось. А может, и не в первое – откуда ему помнить.

Парень поднял на него пустые глаза.

_Доброе утро, Солдат._

Он едва не сказал этого – так хотелось ощутить себя по другую сторону, ощутить уверенную силу, которую он всегда чувствовал в своих кураторах.

Не сказал. Вместо этого спросил:

– Ты помнишь, кто ты?

– Кто я, – повторил парень и пожаловался: – Болит.

– Еще бы не болело, – раздраженно сказал Баки, подобрав с пола пульт. – Ты же эту штуку на максимум выкрутил, идиот…

Интересно. Кто мог заставить его сделать такое?

– Кто тебе приказал?

Парень с болезненной гримасой потер виски и ничего не ответил.

– Ты не помнишь?

– Не помню, – честно ответил Капитан Америка. И снова пожаловался:

– Мокро…

Баки вздохнул:

– Вставай. Надо найти тебе другие штаны.

Капитан встал, послушно, хоть и не без труда. Он смотрел на Баки почти жаждущим взглядом.

_Готов отвечать._

– Голова еще поболит и пройдет, – сказал он неловко, отводя глаза. – Идти можешь?

Капитан кивнул без всякой уверенности.

– Хорошо. Но пока не ходи никуда. Оставайся здесь, жди меня. Понял?

Тот снова кивнул.

На полу валялся телефон, а еще – смятая фотография. Когда Баки нагнулся их подобрать, Капитан дернулся.

– Что такое?

Парень смотрел на помятое фото, хотя наверняка не помнил, кто на нем. Когда Баки, вздохнув, отдал ему карточку, тот так с ней и застыл.

Баки сунул телефон в карман, вышел и прикрыл дверь. Обычно он не оставлял никого за спиной, но вряд ли Капитан в своем теперешнем состоянии способен причинить ему вред.

В отличие от того, кто беднягу на эту базу привел…

Баки добросовестно, открывая каждую дверь, обыскал базу. Потом добрался до пункта наблюдения и по очереди включил все мониторы. Но в ожидании, пока изображение на них прояснится, уже понял, что ищет зря. К базе вела только одна цепочка следов, и пульт, пока не упал, был судорожно сжат в руке Капитана.

Он сам…

Баки продрало холодом по спине. Он бы так не смог – сам. Наверное. Даже если бы Пирс приказал. Хотя Пирс в него верил.

Кто же мог дать такой приказ Капитану Америке?

Баки припомнил новости: в отеле в Варшаве антенна ловила СNN.

«Очередные неприглядные подробности в деле Капитана Америки… Символ нации оказался вовсе не так чист и предан Америке, как мы всегда думали. Конечно же, для каждого американца оказалось потрясением то, что Капитан связан с Гидрой…

– Совершенно верно, Мэри, теперь осталось выяснить, как глубоко он замешан в дела этой организации…»

Конечно, думал Баки, эти ребята решили выложить секретные досье Гидры в открытый доступ и не ждали, что в ответ им прилетит? Наивные... Гидра просто так не сдается.

Надо же, он до сих пор думает о Гидре, как ее агент. Хотя больше всего ему сейчас хочется ворваться в ту комнату и разломать кресло.

Значит, вот так: Щ.И.Т. – или что там от него осталось, от того Щ.И.Т.а – решил наказать Капитана за то происшествие на мосту. Стереть ему память. Вернее, приказать стереть, чтобы самим не марать руки. Знали, что Капитан ради них пойдет до конца.

Вот сволочи.

А ведь на самом деле им бы полагалось его наградить. Ни у кого прежде не получалось вывести из строя лучшее оружие Гидры.

Кстати, об оружии...

Он тряхнул головой. Теперь, когда он уже отчетливо понимал, что на базе один, следовало позаботиться об очередных хлебных крошках.

Базы Гидры обычно были хитро спрятаны – но внутри все они были сделаны будто по одному чертежу времен Холодной войны. Потому Баки знал, где и что искать. Важные документы – и уж тем более компьютеры – отсюда вынесли или уничтожили. Но на каждой базе – а Баки уже обошел и разгромил пять штук – была неприметная комнатка с архивами, куда складывали (а точнее, сваливали) документы, до которых не доходили руки. Информация не первостепенной важности – но та, которую не решались выбросить.

Конечно же, при эвакуации полагалось опустошать и архивы, но на трех базах из пяти, судя по всему, сделать это просто не успели. Там Баки и искал теперь сокровища.

Вряд ли у него было много времени, так что он просто сгрузил папки в спортивную сумку, которую таскал с собой. Собрался уже вернуться к капитану и тут вспомнил о его испорченных штанах. Плюнул; отправился искать кладовку. Повезло – в одном из шкафчиков лежали новые комплекты формы. Видно, эти ребята бежали, как с пожара... Баки взял самый большой размер, по пути попробовал открыть воду в душевой, но тут не вышло. Ладно...

Капитан так и стоял рядом с креслом.

– Снимай штаны, – велел Баки. Капитан поглядел, хмурясь, на него, потом на собственные испачканные джинсы.

– Господи, – не выдержал Баки. Интересно, он казался таким же идиотом своим кураторам после процедуры? Впрочем, его ведь никогда не обнуляли так сильно...

Он сам расстегнул на капитане джинсы, морщась от запаха. Стянул их вместе с трусами и отбросил. Форменной рубашкой из комплекта, как мог, вытер ему пах и ноги. Касаясь его сильных бедер, испытал очередное дежа-вю. Кажется, руки их знали – значит, память не врала. И сам Капитан не лгал. Когда-то он был начальством Солдата. Когда-то занимался с ним... тем, чем порой любило заниматься начальство.

Удивительно, но Баки не почувствовал отвращения, которое обычно приходило с этой мыслью. Может, из-за самого Капитана. Тот стоял смирно и смотрел на него, как... как теленок на мамку. Кажется, это тоже выражение куратора Карпова...

А еще Баки помнил, как он боролся с Капитаном на хеликэрриере (и проиграл), помнил это безвольное тело сильным, целеустремленным. Он шел через боль с таким же упорством, что и Солдат.

Вытерев Капитана и отбросив грязную рубашку, Баки сообразил, что надо бы проверить маячки. Раз уж все равно они устроили тут стриптиз… Капитан безропотно позволил стащить с себя свитер, рубашку и майку. Ничего, все чисто. Даже пуговицы на рубашке – дешевые и старомодные, маячок в такие не ввинтишь. Вот вопрос – могли ли вживить чип в самого Капитана? Пометить символ Америки, как норовящего сбежать щенка? Он мысленно обшарил базу. В лаборатории теоретически должен быть рентген…

Ох.

Вот теперь он это увидел. Слегка подживший шрам на плече. Баки осторожно, не желая пугать Капитана, провел пальцами – не по нему, над ним. Выглядело так, будто что-то вырезали. То ли пулю, то ли… следилку. И вырезал – совершенно точно – не доктор. 

Баки слегка замутило: он вспомнил ту ночь, о которой твердо решил не вспоминать: когда он копался отверткой в собственной открытой руке, выискивая маячок. Все равно что самому лечить себе зубы. Его передернуло, и он торопливо сунул ворох одежды Кэпу в руки:

– Сможешь сам надеть?

Тот почти сумел. Штаны натягивал медленно, с чрезвычайно сосредоточенным лицом. Баки помнил то необыкновенное усилие, которого требуют самые простые действия после обнуления. Капитан неплохо справлялся. Баки пришлось только застегнуть на нем ремень.

Кажется, и это он когда-то уже делал, что означало...

Баки передернуло. Он одернул на Капитане свитер и отступил на шаг.

– Ну вот, отлично. – И, когда парень рассеянно ему улыбнулся, осознал кое-что, достойное записи в дневник. Ему гораздо больше нравилось заботиться о Капитане, чем причинять ему боль.

– Это я вытащил тебя из реки, – сказал он тихо. – Ты, конечно, не помнишь.

В глазах Капитана не отразилось сомнения. Но там сейчас мало что отражалось.

В руке он по-прежнему держал фотографию. Баки завидовал ему. Даже после обнуления парень инстинктивно дорожил ею.

Если бы у Солдата – у Баки – было нечто, чем он мог бы так дорожить...

Но в этом и загвоздка. Может, что и было – только у него не хватило сил это удержать.

Кресло будто щерилось на него. Не хотелось оставлять его за спиной. Знать, что оно по-прежнему готово принять его в свои объятия.

– Отойди, – велел он Капитану. Потом как следует размахнулся и всадил в кресло железный кулак. И еще.

Отдышался, оглянулся на Капитана, ожидая отчего-то увидеть на его лице неодобрение, но увидел только интерес.

– Надо выбираться отсюда.

* * *

Странный инстинкт, которого не могло быть у Зимнего солдата, орудия Гидры, гнал его подальше от базы.

– Я постараюсь вывести нас отсюда. Иди за мной. И главное – помалкивай. Я мало что помню, но знаю, что здесь по-английски говорить не стоит.

Капитан только послушно кивал. Баки казалось отчего-то, что раньше им было не так просто командовать.

В одной из подсобок отыскались теплые зимние куртки и штаны. Баки отодрал с них эмблему Гидры. Капитан уже немного оттаял и в костюм облачился почти без помощи.

Запасная одежда и запасные обоймы отправились в рюкзак. У одного из мертвецов на себе оказалась фляжка с водкой.

– Спасибо, товарищ...

Солдат приложился сам и дал глотнуть капитану. И правильно сделал, потому что, когда они открыли дверь базы, на них радостно дохнула сорокаградусная Сибирь.

Машину, на которой он сюда приехал, Баки решил оставить; отвел ее подальше в лес, чтобы сразу не заметили. Похлопал беднягу по железному боку, прося извинения. Это был хороший внедорожник, он не заслужил, чтобы его вот так оставили ржаветь. Ни одна машина такого не заслуживает. Но они с Капитаном и так довольно уже засветились.

Сперва тащились пешком по трассе, постепенно леденея. Мороз не грозил их функциональности: Солдату уже приходилось в такую погоду торчать в снегу, поджигая цель. Дело в том, что Баки не любил холод. Это была новая мысль, и чувство новое – не любить.

– Х-холодно, – голос у парня до сих пор был обессиленно-хриплым.

– М-м?

– Не люблю. – Капитана передернуло. – Х-холод.

Это все и решило. Баки уже в который раз понадеялся на свой русский. Замотал Капитану пол-лица шарфом, снова строго-настрого велел молчать и встал голосовать на обочину.

Прождал он недолго. Из высокой уютной кабины камаза высунулся толстый дядька в овечьей шубе и без шапки.

– Куда вам?

– До райцентра подбрось, шеф! А то мы тут окочуримся...

– Залезайте, – кивнул тот.

Баки сел рядом с водителем. Роджерс забрался рядом и несколько секунд тупо смотрел в открытую дверь кабины. Потом все-таки закрыл дверь, привалился к ней и замер.

– Женя, – представился Баки, выудив из памяти это имя с прошлой миссии. Миссия была одной из последних, где-то в Чечне. Он надеялся, что с тех пор не разучился болтать по-русски.

– Сан Саныч. А это кто?

– Мой брат-дебил, – хмыкнул Баки.

– За что ты его так?

– Да не я его так. Это он после армии такой. Говорить не может, и не соображает ни черта.

Дядька сочувственно покачал головой.

– Вы сами откуда, братцы-акробатцы?

– Из Питера, – брякнул Баки, вовремя вспомнив, что «культурную столицу» ненавидят в остальной России чуть меньше, чем Москву.

– Из Питера? А здесь-то что забыли? 

– К бабке ездили, – вдохновенно соврал Баки. – Мать велела. Все верит, что ему голову наладят.

– Где ж его так?

– В Урус-Мартане.

Дядька вздохнул:

– Что ж такое-то. У меня вот брата двоюродного в Афгане убили. Мне-то повезло, я под Запорожьем служил. А его раз в вертолет – и в Афган. Помнишь песню-то? «В Афганистане, в черном тюльпане...»

Баки вспомнил – теперь. По крайней мере, вспомнил сами «черные тюльпаны». И раз в памяти осталось это название, легко определить, какая сторона его использовала. Еще одна хлебная крошка, несколько будущих строчек в блокноте. Может, ему и не надо принимать каждое воспоминание, как подарок. Многие из них подарками не назовешь.

Но Сан Саныч определенно заработал себе очки. Тем более, что Баки – став Баки, вернее, присвоив себе это имя, – пообещал себе не убивать гражданских. Без крайней нужды. А нужды не было: дальнобойщик сейчас отправится по дороге дальше и скоро забудет, что брал их на борт, да и добраться до него не успеют: к завтрашнему дню он будет где-нибудь в Барнауле или в Томске, а потом покатит дальше, на запад или на юг, потеряется на запутанной карте автодорог. Баки постарался ему не завидовать. У него есть миссия, и пока он ее не выполнит, свободных дорог ему не видать.

Да еще это недоразумение. Которое свалилось в снег буквально комом, когда Баки попрощался с водителем. Даром, что тоже суперсолдат. Баки не помнил, нормально ли это – потеря равновесия после обнуления. Первые машины давали много побочных эффектов. Но это – те воспоминания, о которых Баки думать не хочет, мог бы – выбросил бы в снег.

Он довел Капитана до невзрачной хрущевки в центре городка, где снял на несколько дней квартиру по Интернету. Наведаться сюда не успели, оставленный в двери волосок был нетронут. Капитан после минутного замешательства прошел в комнату и сел на диван. Он сидел прямо и напряженно, будто ожидая приказа. Снег таял на его ботинках.

– Сними их, – велел Баки. – Сейчас дальше не пойдем.

Роджерс с явным облегчением подчинился. Движения у него еще были заторможенными, но уже лучше сфокусированными. Неудивительно: у него-то оригинал сыворотки. Это Баки сделан на опивках, как паршивый кофе.

– Так все-таки, как тебя зовут?

Но этого Роджерс не вспомнил. Просто с сожалением покачал головой. Ладно…

Баки вытащил из-под кровати сумку с оружием; к черному нейлоновому боку пристала паутина. Подумав, он вынул из сумки беретту и положил перед Роджерсом.

– Разбери?

Роджерс сперва завис, а потом принялся за задачу почти с нетерпением. Баки и его помнил: после обнулений голова настолько пустая, что с радостью исполняешь любой приказ – лишь бы хоть что-то привязало тебя к этому миру, указало твое место в нем. Кажется, техники из лаборатории когда-то так забавлялись, давали Солдату идиотские приказы, зная, что он исполнит все.

У Капитана пальцы, кажется, еще не отошли от холода, но движения были достаточно точными. Баки включил телевизор. Каналов много, но все местные, а по местным новостям вряд ли будут рассказывать о сбежавшем Капитане Америке. Однако в невзрачной квартирке имелся вай-фай: этим она Баки и приглянулась – а еще тем, что хозяина, такого же невзрачного студента, мало интересовало, кто будет в ней жить.

Он достал ноутбук и принялся просматривать американские газеты. 

Заголовки были... одни интереснее других. Все-таки с функциональностью у него не очень, иначе не забывал бы следить за прессой.

«Капитан Америка отказался подписывать ”Заковианские соглашения”!» – возвещал «Вашингтон пост». «Моральные терзания или боязнь контроля?» – задавался вопросом «Бостон Глоб».

Об этих соглашениях Баки уже читал. Проект ООН – для того, чтобы выявить и прижать к ногтю таких, как он. Таких, как Роджерс. И... (воспоминание гулко стукнулось о стену и отлетело. Потом...). Видимо, когда костяк Гидры рассыпался, Баки оказался не единственным Солдатом на воле. Наверное, такой документ и вправду нужен... Только сам он, едва придя в себя, уже знал, что больше никому не позволит надеть на себя ошейник. Вот и Капитан оказался не таким уж любителем...

А заголовки захлебывались: «Капитан Америка: «Я с недоверием отношусь к идее регистрации. Я своими глазами видел, куда она может привести» – и тут же, конечно, «Капитан Америка сравнил Заковианские соглашения с Холокостом!» 

«Капитан Америка и Зимний Солдат», – выхватил взгляд из множества ссылок. Так. Это еще что такое?

«Как стало известно благодаря утечке в интернет секретных файлов организации Щ.И.Т., именно Гидра причастна ко многим громким убийствам политических лидеров, начиная с президента Джона Ф. Кеннеди... Если верить этой информации, президент погиб от руки наемника Гидры, известного как Зимний Солдат, или Призрак. Его след находят и в других нашумевших делах, в частности, в убийстве израильского премьера Ицхака Рабина и известного ученого Говарда Старка. Как сейчас утверждается, именно этого агента Гидра послала ликвидировать Капитана Америку. Без сомнения, мы все не раз слышали о схватке на хеликэрриерах, в результате которой Капитан чуть не погиб. Однако на следующем видео (кликните, чтобы открыть), сделанном случайным свидетелем, мы совершенно четко видим, как Капитана вытаскивает из реки человек с железным протезом вместо руки. Этот человек подозрительно напоминает наемника Гидры (фотографии взяты из рассекреченного файла Щ.И.Т.а). Однако вы помните, без сомнения, что после произошедшего в небе над Потомаком Капитан Америка утверждал, что его соперник убит, хотя тела не нашли. Щ.И.Т. оказался каким-либо образом комментировать это видео. Организация, которая переживает сегодня не лучшие дни, также не стала комментировать тот факт, что сразу после похорон директора Николаса Фьюри Капитан Америка попросту исчез. И все же, несмотря на откровенную попытку нашего героя уйти с радаров, он был замечен, как сообщают наши конфиденциальные источники, неподалеку от баз Гидры, расположение которых стало всем известно благодаря слитым файлам. Совпадение? Нашей редакции так не кажется...»

Дурень, – он не вспомнил как следует Капитана, но это не мешало на него сердиться. Куда же его понесло...

«Возможно, именно его связь с Гидрой помешала Капитану подписать соглашение...»

«Капитан Америка: герой или предатель нации?»

Когда от статей стало рябить в глазах, Баки закрыл компьютер, поморгал и наконец вытащил из рюкзака дневник. Пальцы гудели от воспоминаний. А ведь это голова должна гудеть.

Блокнот был уже четвертый. Этот он купил в супермаркете, невзрачный, с коричневой обложкой. Наполовину исписанный обрывками фраз, которых никто другой бы не понял. Баки это нравилось: как будто личный код.

«Черным тюльпаном называли вертолет, который уносит мертвых. Однажды куратор назвал так меня. Я радовался. Куратор ругался на «духов». Целиться было легко, на голове у объекта – что-то белое. Чалма?»

Подумал, дописал:

«Урус-Мартан. Одна из последних миссий. Почему здесь? Три человека на блокпосту. Работы на две минуты. Почему именно я?»

А еще – ему снился сон. Он помнил, что зеркало не разбилось, но одновременно помнил осколки. И дохлого мотылька, прилипшего к амальгаме. Человека, которого убил – так же бесповоротно мертвого. И женский крик. Непонятно: то ли мать кричала, то ли сестра, то ли женщина со светлыми волосами – одна из первых, после он научился убивать так, чтобы не успевали закричать.

Он хотел бы вспомнить себя, отразившегося в зеркале. Хотел бы, чтобы воспоминания приходили по одному, а не вот так – одновременно, многослойно. «Как фейерверки. Залп, и сначала в темном небе – маленькая искорка, а потом она расцветает, рассыпается огнем во все стороны...

Как на день его рождения...»

Баки оглянулся. Капитан разобрал пистолет и сидел, с легким спокойным удивлением глядя на результаты своей работы.

– Думаю, на твой день рождения они запускали фейерверки, – сообщил ему Баки. Что логично. Капитан Америка, рожденный четвертого июля.

Капитан поглядел на него все с тем же удивлением.

– Я читал об этом в музее, – зачем-то пояснил Баки.

Господи, да он, кажется, выучил наизусть всю экспозицию.

Он сунул Роджерсу мешочек с набором для чистки оружия.

– А теперь почисти. Можешь?

Капитан кивнул. Пальцы его двигались аккуратно, пусть и медленно. «Отлично, значит, с моторной памятью все в порядке».

Что ж, для только что обнуленного солдата Капитан быстро приходил в себя. Детали пистолета щелкали, и, глядя на собирающие их руки, Баки ощутил то, что еще не готов был записать в дневнике: присутствие Капитана наполняло его покоем.

Вот только куратором ему еще быть не приходилось. И конечно, он забыл кое-что очень важное.

Питание.

Сам он ел, когда вспоминал об этом – сегодня вот не вспомнил, не до того было. Но прежде его кормили регулярно. По крайней мере, вне миссий. И когда не проводилось экспериментов. И когда он не считался наказанным.

Баки без большой надежды проверил холодильник – тот оказался отключен. Внутри было темно, пусто и слегка воняло. В рюкзаке, конечно, всегда обреталось два-три батончика... Сначала, когда Солдат едва пришел в себя, он купил в автомате «Твикс» и потом едва не спустил на шоколад все деньги, которые стащил из конспиративной квартиры. Не мог остановиться. Наверное, ему повезло, что у Зимнего Солдата не может быть диабета. Или аллергии. После он переключился на «Сникерс» – отличная замена любому приему пищи. Потом, в Европе, перешел на «Киндеры». Иногда он думал, что стоит жить,чтобы перепробовать все батончики за стеной конфетного автомата. В любом случае автоматы – отличные продавцы, даже если иногда заедают. Зато никогда не болтают лишнего. А в Европе над ними чаще всего нет даже камер.

Как бы то ни было, шоколад – это не еда. Поэтому Баки его и покупал. Но Капитана этим не накормишь...

Ладно. Чем хороша Россия – она никогда по-настоящему не спит.

– Я скоро приду. Никуда не уходи, никому не открывай. Ясно?

Капитан кивнул. Баки понадеялся, что в его отсутствие до квартиры не доберутся.

Петляя по дворам, он добрался до круглосуточного магазинчика. Он не знал, чем кормили Капитана в Щ.И.Т.е, но помнил, как беспощадно у него самого крутило живот, когда он после протеиновых коктейлей Гидры стал есть нормальную пищу. Так что взял он самое безопасное: несколько бутылок йогуртов и растворимую овсяную кашу. Он до сих пор не слишком-то понимал, как это – готовить.

Снаружи огни витрины окрашивали снег в синий и красный. Баки залюбовался. Что-то новое поселилось в нем, что-то теплое, и он глядел на редкие освещенные окна многоэтажек почти оптимистично.

Хотя видит бог, не с чего тут быть оптимистом.

Он увлекся, осматривая подъезд и лестничную площадку, так что на секунду забыл, что в квартире ждет Капитан. И схватился за оружие в обшарпанной прихожей, – но почти сразу расслабился. И, к своему удивлению, ощутил не досаду и тревогу, а только... тепло.

Стив Роджерс так и сидел на диване, мирно сложив руки на коленях. Что-то в этой позе было неправильное.

– Я же говорил, что вернусь, – сказал Баки.

Ему не ответили. Баки выгрузил покупки на стол в маленькой кухне. Вернулся в комнату и включил настольную лампу. Кажется, такая же стояла на столе у кого-то из кураторов. Но сейчас в пятне света было уютно. Даже жаль, что утром придется сниматься с места. Телефон Роджерса он, конечно, выкинул, но его наверняка успели запеленговать. Да и делать им здесь больше нечего. Кажется, Баки нашел «то, не знаю что», ради которого и обшаривал базу. Он еще раз перечитал пожелтевший от старости документ:

_«Докладная записка._

_Полковнику Ростову._

_Уважаемый товарищ полковник,_

_Настоящим хотел бы уведомить, что подведомственная мне служба не в состоянии в данный момент привести в жизнь Ваши предложения по увеличению численности личного состава на Базе № 21, а также по качественному улучшению показателей агента 17, так как в связи с переводом известного вам проекта на Базу № 14-25, финансирование подведомственного мне отдела значительно сократилось. Выделенные нам в данном квартале средства позволяют поддерживать базу в рабочем состоянии, однако не более того...»_

Записка датировалась шестым мая девяносто второго. Подписи не было, и по легкой смазанности машинописных букв становилось понятно, что это копия. Агент 17 – это он сам, Баки уже знал. Карту баз Гидры – неактуальную, с тех пор все много раз поменялось – но именно оттого ее и не уничтожили с важными документами, – Баки давно уже вклеил в блокнот.

База № 14-25. Саратов.

Господи. Туда их как занесло?

– Ну, по крайней мере, нас точно не станут там искать, – пробормотал он – больше для себя, чем для Капитана. – Вот тебе бы пришло в голову искать кого-нибудь в Саратове?

Роджерс помотал головой. Что ж, может, говорит он не бог весь как, но реагирует.

– Ужин, – сказал Баки.

Капитан послушно прошел на кухню и сел. И выдул подряд три бутылки йогурта – сперва клубничного, а потом с отрубями. Съел большую миску растворимой овсянки. Пришлось скормить ему вдобавок два батончика. Черт; кажется, его расходы на питание теперь возрастут...

После Баки вернулся к дневнику. Хотя он мало что понимал в любви, он знал, что именно это чувство испытывает к распухшему от бесчисленного множества вклеек монстру в черной обложке. Все вклейки делались в строгом порядке – вот только хронологическим его было не назвать. Все его вернувшиеся воспоминания складывались в одно полотно без начала и конца. Баки не знал, так ли у людей. Полотно мерцало, когда там вспыхивало что-то новое. Он подклеивал в блокнот все интересное, что удавалось найти на базах Гидры. Обрывки квитанций, листы старой копирки с отпечатавшимися белыми буквами, старые чертежи. Все, что почему-то забыли выбросить в мусорную корзину. Ничего особенно ценного... но если дневником завладеют знающие люди...

Нет. Не завладеют.

Баки старался вести дневник тщательно, писал даты, отмечал темы, красным фломастером отчерчивал поля. Но иногда ему бывало... не очень хорошо, и тогда строчки прыгали, наползали друг на друга и в конце концов съезжались вместе, превращаясь в чернильную несуразицу.

Почему-то очень часто это происходило, когда он писал о Капитане Америке. Обрывочные, трясущиеся фразы. «С тобой до конца. Транспортировка в рефрижераторе. Совсем другого размера? Куратор времен войны?»

С Баки творилось что-то странное. Еще ни разу после ухода из Гидры он не чувствовал себя расслабленно в присутствии кого-то другого; да и прежде наверняка тоже, но в Гидре ему вовсе не разрешалось чувствовать. А теперь глаза у него закрывались сами собой. Вот у Капитана, похоже, сна ни в одном глазу... и не скоро появится, если верить опыту Баки.

– Раз уж ты все равно не спишь, неси вахту.

– М-м?

Баки вздохнул.

– Если что-нибудь увидишь или услышишь, разбуди меня, хорошо?

– Хорошо, – согласился Капитан. Он снова сидел смирно, но явно не знал, куда девать руки: сжимал и разжимал кулаки, то сцеплял в замок подрагивающие пальцы, то начинал что-то чертить на старом полированном подлокотнике кресла.

Баки, зевнув, вытащил из-за голенища беретту, вручил Роджерсу и рухнул на кровать – не разувшись, но позаботившись, чтобы подошвы тяжелых ботинок не касались расстеленного пледа. Гидра Гидрой, а воспитание просто так не выбьешь.

Он проснулся от того, что железной рукой держал кого-то за горло. Кто-то, впрочем, не думал вырываться или сопротивляться. Баки ослабил хватку.

– Что...

– Я слышу, – доложил Капитан, нимало не смутившись.

Теперь Баки слышал это и сам: достаточно лихое для – скольки? Ах, четырех – часов ночи – хоровое пение под окном.

– Владимирский централ, ветер северный...

– Твою ж мать, – пробормотал Баки. – Сорок гребаных градусов. Гвозди бы делать... – конца фразы он не вспомнил и, отмахнувшись от Капитана, перевернулся на другой бок.

– Но не очко обычно губит, – предупредили его с улицы, – а к одиннадцати туз.

Тузы вдруг завертелись в воздухе и обрушились на него; у червоного оказалось лицо куратора Карпова.

– Защищать, Солдат, – велел Карпов, и Баки, закрыв его собой, вступил в бой с тенью. Нет – с пятью тенями. Но потом и они закрутились в воздухе, как карты, и в следующую секунду Баки проснулся. За окнами еще было темно, но на часах стрелка подползала к пяти.

Он проспал почти целую ночь.

Капитан все так же невозмутимо сидел в кресле у столика, но смотрел не на пистолет, а на Баки. Будто, пока тот спал, Капитан и его разобрал на части...

– Я тебя помню, – сказал он.

– Конечно, помнишь, – голова у Баки не гудела напряжением, похожим на электрическое, как обычно по утрам. Он не сразу сконцентрировался на происходящем. Так непривычно – проспать почти целую ночь. – Мы уже встречались с тобой на задании.

Господи, он звучит совсем как Пирс. «Обнулите его и начните заново». Тьфу.

Он встал, преодолев непривычную лень, и начал торопливо собираться. Хорошо, что вещей у него мало, и покидать их в рюкзак – дело пяти минут. А Капитан... Баки оглядел его критически. Ничего. В грязноватой камуфляжной куртке без знаков отличия Кэп отлично впишется в местную фауну. Для завершения портрета не хватает бутылки пива, но об этом можно позаботиться...

– А еще мы с тобой раньше вместе работали.

«Вернее, я работал на тебя. И еще точнее – под тобой».

– Ты был моим куратором.

– Правда? – Капитан широко раскрыл светлые глаза. – Когда?

– Я думал, ты мне расскажешь. Но ты предпочел спалить себе мозги...

Капитан поднес руку к голове, будто желая убедиться, что там еще что-то осталось.

– Скажи спасибо сыворотке, если все окончательно не спеклось, – бурчливо сказал Баки.

– С-спасибо?

Боже, дай терпения.

– Послушай, – Баки в последний раз оглядел комнату. Выглядела она унылой и нежилой. Отлично. Мусор они выбросят по дороге – упаковки от вафельных батончиков – та еще улика, но оставлять их все равно не хотелось. – Давай присядем...

От кого он перенял эту привычку? От Ростова, которого даже не помнит? От Карпова, червонного туза?

– Мы отправляемся на юг. – По тому, как загорелись глаза Капитана, Баки рассудил, что тот все еще умеет различать стороны света. – Ну, не то чтобы совсем на юг, никакого тебе моря и пальм, уж извини. Но будет не так холодно. Твое задание – молчать. Кстати... _Ты понимаешь по-русски?_

Ему понадобилось полминуты, чтобы понять ответ – настолько он был изуродован акцентом.

– Отлично. Сделай милость, не говори на нем. И вообще – говорить мы можем, только если рядом больше никого нет. Это понятно? По легенде – ты вообще не можешь говорить... и соображать. Поэтому мы ездили к бабке, чтобы вылечить тебя.

– Помогло? – живо заинтересовался Роджерс.

– Что?

– Бабка.

Баки оглядел его.

– Непохоже.

– Жаль.

– Я с тобой наплачусь, – вздохнул Баки.

На самом деле Капитан выглядел уже гораздо лучше. Не то чтобы функциональным... но, по крайней мере, не окончательно блаженным. Реакции стали живее, речь – не такой заторможенной – хотя Капитану явно приходилось думать над каждым словом.

И вдобавок Баки он узнал.

– Как голова?

Роджерс снова коснулся лба, подумал и кивнул: на месте.

Уже неплохо.

Баки не помнил, кто именно научил его этому: если хочешь незаметно передвигаться по матушке-России, забудь о прокате машин. Лучший способ – крошечные междугородные автобусы-скотовозы, электрички и, если ехать далеко – плацкартные вагоны. То, что в автобус лучше всего садиться ранним утром, Баки вывел для себя сам. В это время каждый из пассажиров – вещь в себе, никто не обратит внимания на двух дюжих мужиков, загрузившихся на заднее сиденье. Конечно, безупречно-белозубая улыбка Капитана могла бы привлечь внимание. Но Баки наказал ему не улыбаться и замотал его шарфом так, что виден был один нос.

Он собирался занять Кэпа на время поездки игрой на телефоне. Выбрал самую простую. Но оказалось, что Роджерса занимать не надо. Едва автобус тронулся с места, как он уставился в окно с выражением такого неприкрытого интереса, что Баки грешным делом решил, будто все пропало и за его Капитаном явился кто-то из знакомых. И только потом сообразил, что никого из знакомых Роджерс сейчас не узнает. И за окном не было ничего, кроме заснеженных елей и телеграфных столбов, и дальше, за елями и столбами – неохотно, через силу поднимавшегося солнца. И однако Роджерс вцепился в это взглядом. Спросить, что он там увидел, Баки не мог. Так что он прикрыл глаза – не засыпая, но постепенно расслабляясь в надышанном, воняющем безином тепле автобуса.

Удивительно, но он любил этот острый запах бензина и гари; так же, как любил неповторимую смесь ароматов, присущую здешним вокзалам: немытые тела, паршивое пиво, горячее железо и уголь. Для него это были запахи свободы, доказывающие раз за разом, что он смог уйти от Гидры – и сможет уйти еще дальше. Думая об этом, Баки начал клевать носом. Его плечо касалось плеча Капитана, горячего даже через куртку.

Так, на перекладных, пересаживаясь из автобуса в маршрутку и обратно, они добрались до Иркутска. Был вечер, городские огни уже зажглись, так что Баки изо всех сил стиснул локоть Роджерса, который разглядывал все вокруг большими голубыми глазами.

– Держись рядом со мной. Это приказ.

Капитан послушно потащился за ним в кассы. У входа в вокзал, как обычно, столпились люди: внутрь пропускали только через металлодетектор. Баки сначала боялся его, а потом придумал: клал в сумку большой охотничий нож и, если звенело, вынимал его из сумки и предъявлял. Отобрали нож у него всего один раз – пусть, это был не лучший. А до личного досмотра так ни разу и не дошло.

Чаще, впрочем, все происходило как сейчас: детектор тревожно пищал, но никто не обращал на него внимания, людской поток невозмутимо тек внутрь. Баки купил билет на проходящий поезд, в плацкартный вагон. Он плохо представлял себе, чтобы доблестный Щ.И.Т. стал искать их в царстве боковых полок и гастарбайтеров, в ароматах грязных ног и вареных яиц. Опасаться тут стоит только своих... но ведь он и сам только накануне понял, куда едет. Если только к нему уже не приставлено крепкой слежки, которую он почему-то не замечает... то пока у них с Капитаном есть небольшая фора.

Так. А где Капитан?

Баки не успел как следует запаниковать. Могучая фигура Капитана отлично просматривалась сквозь стеклянную витрину магазинчика сувениров. Когда Баки туда вломился, Роджерс со своей блаженной невозмутимостью разглядывал магнитик с изображением бобра. Продавщица на него поглядывала – но не с опаской, а с явным одобрением.

Магнитик? Серьезно, Роджерс?

Баки торопливо расплатился и потянул Стива из магазинчика вон. До поезда еще было время, так что они купили дурного кофе в автомате и пристроились в уголке за газетным киоском, где не было камер. Роджерс разглядывал сувенир. Баки не удержался, спросил шепотом:

– На что ты так засмотрелся? Там, в автобусе? Увидел что-то?

Капитану понадобилось время, чтобы ответить. С мучительной сосредоточенностью сошлись брови:

– Там... Красиво.

Поди же ты...

Он спросил себя, как это – красиво, и понял, что не знает. Да и не особо стремится узнать. Для него главное – не красота, а безопасность. И здесь – среди полчищ людей, бормочущих на разных языках, анонимных, какими люди бывают только на вокзалах и в аэропортах, в шуме, сквозь который то и дело прорываются объявления: «Уважаемые пассажиры, скорый поезд номер ноль шестьдесят девять Чита – Москва отправляется с пятого пути...», за широкой спиной Капитана, скрывающей его от чужих взглядов – Баки чувствовал себя в относительной безопасности.

Нет, дело определенно не в Капитане. Как бы широка ни была его спина, присматривать за ней придется Баки. И за твердым лбом заодно...

В вагон они загрузились без проблем. Баки заплатил за постельное белье и купил у проводницы газету. Он отдал Роджерсу нижнюю полку. Капитан вел себя образцово: послушно молчал и подчинялся приказам с какой-то странной безмятежностью. Он не спрашивал, куда они едут, – хотя сейчас ему, наверное, трудно собрать слова, чтобы спросить. Он просто, не думая, слушался Баки.

Так, как он сам когда-то слушался Карпова... И Пирса? И остальных, которых еще не вспомнил...

Но сейчас ему почему-то казалось, что так слепо он не доверял никому. С Зимним Солдатом вечно были неприятности...

Он устроился рядом с Роджерсом – тот опять, разинув рот, смотрел в окно, хотя теперь-то там уж точно смотреть было не на что: редкие огни и темнота. Баки пристроился рядом, открыл газету. В международных новостях – ничего о Капитане и о Соглашениях. Правда, мелкая заметка о том, что «Гидрагейт продолжает сеять смуту в высших политических кругах США».

Слушая стук колес, Баки попытался расставить приоритеты. Хорошо это делать, когда помнишь, что расставлять. А когда у тебя в руках хлебные крошки, бумаги на разных языках, половину из которых ты просто не понимаешь...

Ладно. Пока что главная задача: не попасться Гидре. К ней прибавилась еще одна: уберечь незадачливого Роджерса от его друзей из Щ.И.Т.а.

И когда это Роджерс успел стать приоритетом номер два?

Третья задача: пусть даже не найти то, что он ищет, – но хотя бы понять, что искать. 

Вагон понемногу утихал; на боковушке уже затеяли что-то распивать. По тесному коридорчику шли две женщины в форме проводниц, вполголоса переговариваясь:

– ...представляешь, говорит: посадите куда угодно, и деньгами у меня трясет перед носом. Не знала уже, как отделаться. Говорю, хорошо, давайте я вас посажу в грузовой вагон...

Баки тряхнуло. Резко, будто поезд налетел на что-то. Вот только больше никто не двинулся – а его разом вынесло из того подобия покоя, в котором он пробыл почти весь день.

«Грузовой вагон. Доброе утро, Солдат». 

Сердце заколотилось, кровь застучала в ушах. Вот что плохо: он думал, что никогда не сможет забыть эти слова. Но теперь, когда он пытался вспомнить код, все ускользало; он не помнил не только порядка, но и сами слова от него ускользали – и возвращались вот так...

Теплая, твердая рука ухватила его за предплечье, успокаивая панику. Баки очнулся; он все еще сидел на полке плацкартного вагона.

– _Спасибо,_ – шепнул он Роджерсу. Тот не сразу его отпустил, вгляделся с тревогой.  
– _Все хорошо._ – Баки поднялся. – _Ляг и попробуй поспать._

Он уже понял, что Роджерс не так уж хорошо понимает русский, зато внимательно прислушивается к интонациям. Капитан послушно растянулся на полке и попытался укрыться одеялом, не раздевшись и не сняв обуви. Баки пришлось стянуть с него ботинки, а куртку Капитан стащил сам и положил под голову поверх подушки. Стоило брать постель...

– _Закрой глаза,_ – тихо сказал Баки. Неизвестно, сможет ли Капитан спать по приказу, но попробовать стоит. Роджерс подчинился; а сам он еще несколько минут стоял над полкой, рассматривая странно знакомое лицо с твердой челюстью и высокими скулами. Воспоминания опять наслаивались; он уже когда-то помогал Капитану улечься – тот не мог спать – был ранен или болен? И, кажется, был куда меньше... Баки стряхнул наваждение и забрался на верхнюю полку. Обзором он остался доволен: успеет засечь любое подозрительное движение. Но пока что вагон мирно спал, только три товарища на боковушке вдумчиво квасили, и за несколько полок от Баки мужской голос настойчиво предлагал: «Барышня, давайте выпьем... ну давайте еще по одной...» Баки рассеянно вслушивался в эти разговоры, пытаясь уловить фальшь. Капитан на нижней полке дышал ровно, кажется, и правда задремал...

Баки подскочил, как от толчка. Как же он... Сколько проспал? В панике он тряхнул головой, посмотрел на нижнюю полку. Пуста.

Твою ж...

Шум из тамбура он услышал, уже когда соскочил вниз. Рванул туда. В открывшуюся дверь юркнула мимо него зареванная девчушка. Слезы смазали густой макияж.

В тамбуре два крупных типа в одинаковых черных куртках сидели на полу с одинаковым выражением крайнего удивления на лицах. А над ними в боевой стойке застыл Капитан. Он молчал, как Баки и приказывал – но всем своим существом выражал крайнее неодобрение.

Ох-х-х...

Придется импровизировать.

– Парни, вы чего? Хули вы к нему полезли, не видите, он контуженный?

Парни немного пришли в себя. Один вскочил, отряхнул задницу.

– Мы полезли? Он не контуженый, он на всю бошку ебанутый! Твой кореш, что ли? Ты щас отвечать будешь...

– Мужики, мужики, тихо, – Баки успокаивающе поднял руки. Только набежавших проводников и полиции им не хватало... – Не кореш, брат. Недосмотрел. Что случилось-то?

– Да комедия, епта, – закряхтел тот, что все еще сидел и с опаской косился на кулаки Стива. Он явно трезвее оценивал ситуацию, чем его товарищ. – Ты шалаву-то видел? Твой дыртанян тут за нее кулаками размахался. Ты хоть понял, что она шалава-то, браток?

Баки изо всех сил стиснул локоть Роджерса: тихо. Вся эта ситуация вызывала у него острое чувство дежа-вю.

_– Ты помнишь, о чем я тебя просил?_

Роджерс, очевидно, помнил, потому что упрямо молчал.

– Ладно. Извините, мужики. – Баки кивнул на Капитана. – Сам он извиниться не может, после Чечни не разговаривает.

– Чечни, говоришь? – вдруг смягчился стоящий. Очевидно, он разглядел Баки и решил не связываться. Баки скормил ему ту же легенду, что и шоферу, и парня вдруг понесло в воспоминания:

– Я-то долго там торчал. Отслужил срочную, говорят – оставайся по контракту. Ну я что – в нефтеполк берут, почти по блату, отказываться буду, что ли. Оттрубил еще три года, посмотрел на это все, нахуй послал и домой. Ебать я хотел этот беспредел. В Донецк потом звали – я их туда же послал... А ты сам-то служил?

В разговоре, слава богу, о Капитане почти забыли. Баки уже чувствовал, что кончится все предложением выпить, но тут поезд замедлил ход. Мужички засуетились и, похватав вещи, соскочили на перрон. Баки перевел дух.

 _– Отлично,_ – сказал он Стиву вполголоса. – _Именно это нам и было нужно. Можешь гордиться, теперь тебя надолго запомнят..._ – он прочитал название станции, – _в городе Нижнеудинске._

Сами они сошли на следующей станции. Баки надеялся, что в полицию те ребята на них заявлять не стали... но мало ли что.

А если бы они были посланцами Гидры? Или, того хуже, Щ.И.Т.а? Куда девалась твоя бдительность, Солдат?

Они высыпались из вагона в морозную ночь – если быть точным, в очень раннее утро. Куртка на Роджерсе сидела косо, из-под нее торчал шарф. Баки, наверное, и сам выглядел не лучше. Поезд загремел, набрал ход и в конце концов пропал вдали, оставив их в полном одиночестве на заснеженной платформе, под светом оранжевых фонарей. Баки поглядел в темное небо и на секунду его захлестнул восторг: здесь, на этом вокзале, никто не сможет его найти – не дотянется даже мыслью. И никто не услышит – так что теперь он спросил Роджерса по-английски:

– Что там случилось?

– Она... Не хотела.

Голубые глаза посмотрели с вызовом. Что-то новенькое...

– Не хотела... за ту цену, что они просили, – проворчал Баки. – Ну и ладно, не будут дешевить. Пошли...

Он надеялся, что в этом городке останавливается хотя бы автобус и им не придется идти пешком. Когда они взбирались по заиндевелой лестнице, сзади раздалось:

– Бак, ты злишься?

Он поскользнулся и едва не пересчитал все ступеньки. Настолько знакомая фраза, интонация – не виноватая, а наоборот, сердитая, мол, не с чего тут злиться. Вдруг – будто в фильме сменился кадр – вокруг него оказалась не безлюдная зимняя станция, а красно-желтый бруклинский вечер. И руки у него были в красном: он пытался остановить кровь из разбитого носа.

_«Бак, ты злишься?»_

_«Да нет... Но может, в следующий раз ты не станешь ввязываться в драку против четверых сразу? Учитывая, что нас всего двое...»_

Он вцепился в в перила, еле выбрался наверх. Обернулся:

– Как ты меня назвал?

А ведь он Капитану так и не представился.

_«Здравствуй, Солдат. Меня зовут Александр Пирс. Я твой новый куратор. Думаю, мы с тобой сработаемся...»_

– Бак, – недоуменно повторил Роджерс, словно это само собой разумелось. – Баки.

От мороза у Капитана алели щеки, и Баки вдруг понял, почему та продавщица так на него смотрела.

Красиво...

– Ну да, – пробормотал он, невесть отчего смутившись. – Баки. Я не злюсь, – на таком морозе слова, казалось, пристывали к небу. – И я... Я ценю, что ты слушался приказа и молчал. Ты... ты хороший солдат. – Почему-то это было важно – не услышать, так сказать. – Но мы должны оставаться незаметными. Иначе мы плохо кончим. И главный приоритет сейчас – не привлекать к себе внимания.

Стив кивнул. И, словно смиряясь с тем неизбежным, что пока только предчувствовал, Баки добавил:

– По возможности.

В Красноярске они сняли номер в гостинице с громким именем «Астория» – настолько дешевой, что Баки с Капитаном оказались тут далеко не самой экзотической публикой. Паспорта их все равно были засвечены, так что Баки без сожаления отдал их администратору.

В номере оказалось жарко. Роджерс уже без напоминаний снял куртку и даже повесил ее на вешалку. Пошел в тесную, но аккуратную душевую и отвернул горячий кран, подставляя под воду замерзшие руки. Только тут Баки вспомнил, что Капитану полагается процедура дезинфекции.

– Разденься и иди в душ, – велел он. И, натолкнувшись на недоуменный взгляд: – Можешь включить горячую воду.

Пока Роджерс раздевался, Баки занял его место, подставив живую руку под кран. Ледяные пальцы гудели, болели, оживали.

Он не помнил, чтоб ему позволяли такое в Гидре.

Роджерс вернулся из комнаты абсолютно голый. Алые щеки и прокрасневшие от воды пальцы контрастировали с нежно-белой кожей торса и бедер. Баки снова засмотрелся – и сам не сразу понял, что ищет шрамы от собственных пуль. Но, видно, сыворотка сделала свою работу: на гладкой коже – только бледные, еле видные следы, и не понять, Баки их оставил или кто-то другой.

– Что? – у Роджерса слегка поднялись уголки губ. Будто он хотел улыбнуться, но забыл, как это делается.

– Ничего. Иди... дезинфицируйся.

Сам он вернулся в комнату. Осмотрел номер – чисто, проверил отходные пути. Потом включил телевизор и уставился в мельтешение картинок. Из головы у него отчего-то не выходили те мужики в вагоне. Как будто они сделали... нет, сказали что-то важное. Одно из кодовых слов? На такое бы он отреагировал. Но что же...

Вода перестала литься, Роджерс вышел из душа, прошествовал по комнате.

«Я его помню», – сказал себе Баки с той же ниоткуда взявшейся уверенностью, что когда-то Пирсу. Он совершенно точно помнил эту могучую спину (только разве не была левая лопатка выше правой?). И эти ямочки на ягодицах, и... Дальше думать не хотелось. Баки внезапно застыдился, отвел глаза. Не стал отдавать приказа – но Роджерс и сам додумался одеться. Да ведь он отлично восстанавливается... С волос у него капала вода.

– А ты? Баки?

Он отмахнулся.

– Послушай, – сказал он отрывисто. – Мне надо поспать.

Не скажешь: «Без тебя я не спал», – даже если по сути так и есть. С тех пор, как Баки ушел из Гидры, он спал вполглаза, час или два за раз – больше никогда не удавалось из-за кошмаров, из-за неотпускающей паранойи – стоило задремать, и он подскакивал, как от электрического заряда. Будто он так и таскал с собой чертово кресло. Будто теперь оно жило в нем.

А сейчас – две ночи подряд вырубался как убитый. Может быть, недосып достиг критической точки. А может...

Роджерс кивнул.

– Я несу вахту.

– Пару часов, – пробормотал Баки, укладываясь на тахту. – Потом я тебя сменю...

Тахта была широкой, и Капитан уселся рядом, повернувшись к телевизору. Баки казалось, что он чувствует жар, исходящий от его бедра. Он вдруг ощутил – не потерю функциональности, а совсем человеческую усталость. Она вдавливала его в подушку, от которой пахло дешевым стиральным порошком.

_«– Давай, Бак. Спи._

_Кто-то стаскивает с него ботинки._

_– Стиви? Я сейчас... – он пытается встать, но руки и ноги тяжелые. Словно из железа._

_– Спи, дурень, тебе через пять минут на смену»…_

Он и рад бы заснуть, но рука и впрямь стала железной, и гигантский магнит тащит его вон из номера, вон из гостиницы, в огромную комнату с зеркалами, где над трупами без лиц вьются мотыльки. Из одного из них глядит Солдат – с презрением. Куда тебе на базу. Ты не выполнил задание. Пирса убили из-за тебя. Единственного человека, который в тебя верил. Верил, что ты изменишь мир – а ты даже задание не довел до конца.

Баки со всей силы грохнул железной рукой по зеркальной глади. Темные осколки посыпались на пол. Баки проснулся с криком, поперхнулся, обнаружил, что сидит на гостиничной тахте и в руке сжимает нож. Почувствовав кого-то рядом, шарахнулся, соскочил с кровати, перекатился – и тогда только сообразил, что это Капитан. Тот и не шелохнулся, только глядел с озабоченной настороженностью.

Баки выругался, поднялся с пола и ушел в ванную. Долго плескал водой в лицо. Пересилив себя, посмотрел в зеркальце над умывальником. Отразилась осунувшаяся морда в капельках воды. А ведь это роскошь – вода по первому требованию. Начинаешь привыкать к хорошему...

Когда он вернулся в комнату, Роджерс двумя руками держал его беретту.

Ну и поделом тебе, Солдат. Будешь знать, как расслабляться в присутствии лучшего агента Щ.И.Т.а. Пусть и беспамятного.

_«Я не буду с тобой драться, Баки»._

Он даже не попытался поднять руки и урезонить Роджерса. Просто стоял и смотрел на пистолет, пока Капитан собирал слова.

– А где... – видно, память его подвела, и он просто повертел рукой, изображая, будто чистит дуло.

Тьфу ты...

Стараясь не делать резких движений, Баки потянулся к рюкзаку, вытащил набор для чистки оружия и бросил Роджерсу. Хотел сказать: «Ты же вчера ее уже чистил», – но слова застряли в горле. Он вернулся в кровать. Телевизор по-прежнему что-то вещал; новости сменились развлекательной программой. Капитан сел на место и принялся разбирать беретту.

Баки смотрел, как длинные пальцы Капитана с уверенностью, которой не было вчера, опускают рычаг и снимают затвор, а потом вынимают пружину, слушал тихое щелканье деталей и снова начал клевать носом. И уже соскальзывая в сон, ухватил сказанное в телевизоре:

... служил в нефтеполку Амара Адаева...

Баки встрепенулся. Вот же. Об этом упоминал тот парень в поезде... Через недавнее воспоминание прорывалось другое. Густой, уверенный голос – не Карпова и уж точно не Пирса. «Ну что вы как ребенок... Два таких солдата – уже целый нефтеполк. И здесь бы...» Голос оборвался – словно внезапно кончилась пленка.

Его обладателя Баки не помнил. Что ж – вспомнить придется...

* * *

Их путешествие затянулось. Баки в любом случае не собирался ехать прямо в Саратов. Слишком большое расстояние, слишком сильный риск запомниться. Так что – автобусы, сидячие вагоны в ночных поездах. Так было спокойнее – сидеть бок о бок с Роджерсом, соприкасаясь плечами или локтями, хоть спина и задница через какое-то время начинали болеть. Капитан вел себя образцово: по-прежнему не говорил, только мычал, если надо было ответить на вопрос. Баки всегда сажал его у окна, и он обычно проводил всю поездку уткнувшись носом в стекло. На длинных стоянках они выходили размять ноги. Баки иногда зажигал сигарету, но всегда курил, отвернувшись от Роджерса ( _от Стива_ ). Он знал откуда-то, что это старая привычка.

_Стиву вредит дым..._

Капитан не курил. Но если удавалось раздобыть – в вокзальном автомате или у лоточницы – горячий кофе, то выпивал его с видом совершенного блаженства и благодарил Баки улыбкой, за которую в этих краях можно было схлопотать в безупречные зубы. Почему-то было страшно, что он отстанет от поезда.

Поговорить им удавалось только во время остановок – недолгих ночей в гостиницах или в хостелах, после того как Баки несколько раз обыскивал номер и задергивал шторы. Спали они посменно. Как-то в одном из номеров, чуть подороже, обнаружился гостиничный блокнот с простым карандашом. Баки, проснувшись, увидел знакомую картину: Роджерс сидел за столом, под настольной лампой, и торопливо что-то рисовал. Дежа-вю оказалось таким сильным, что на секунду номер вокруг размыло; они сидели в палатке, пропахшей сыростью и паршивым табаком, и Стив чертил что-то в блокноте при свете походной лампы...

– Покажи, – попросил он, и совершенно не удивился, когда на листке оказалась та самая палатка, рядом – костер, а у костра – люди, чьи лица Роджерс не прорисовал, просто заштриховал карандашом.

Баки вспомнил экспозицию в музее. Там была похожая фотография...

_«Стив Роджерс и Джеймс Барнс, от колыбели до могилы...»_

Отчего-то от заштрихованных лиц его замутило. Стив... он теперь такой же. Но Баки хотя бы знает, кто отнял у него память, а Роджерс...

У Баки было время подумать. Сколько угодно времени, пока он изображал, что дремлет на неудобном сиденье.

Мог ли Капитан симулировать? Баки в это не верил. Он сам снимал его с кресла, сам выключал электричество. Собственными ушами слышал крик.

Мог ли Роджерс быть наживкой, сам того не зная? Запросто. Они могли вложить в него код, а потом велеть стереть себе память. Но приказ, что сильнее памяти, живет в нем, и в нужный момент Роджерс ударит...

Или же он может быть просто следилкой. Шрам от вырезанного чипа (да и от чипа ли?) – подделка для отвода глаз, а рентгена у Баки нет. Разве что просветить Капитана в районной поликлинике...

Солдат – тот, что смотрел на Баки из зеркала и не боялся мотыльков, давно бы уже устранил Капитана. Сделал бы это быстро и безболезненно, в этом на Солдата можно было положиться. Он давно оставил бы Роджерса где-нибудь в заснеженном поле. Благо тут таких полей... На информацию от Капитана теперь надежды мало... и уж точно недостаточно, чтобы таскать его за собой, как гремящую жестяную банку, привязанную к кошкиному хвосту...

Баки как наяву услышал звон, на который все оборачивались. Они со Стивом еле отвязали веревку, и Долли, которая всегда спокойно шла на руки, вывернулась и расцарапала Стиву руку.

_«Я им надаю!»_

_«Тихо ты! С большими мальчишками пойдешь драться? Совсем мозгов нет? Это они тебе надают так, что потом костей не соберешь.»_

_«Ну и сиди тогда здесь, задрожал – хвост поджал! Я сам!»_

– _Я сам,_ – сказал ему Стив – отчего-то по-русски. Они стояли в очереди в круглосуточном привокзальном магазинчике. Баки в очередной раз запоздало вспомнил о питании. Перед ними стояли два молодых парня в легких куртках – сразу видно, что мы почти на юге, ухмыльнулся про себя Баки. Чем-то они подсознательно тревожили Баки, и он никак не мог определить, чем – пока один из них не засмеялся коротко шутке другого и не спрятал на секунду лицо в его меховом воротнике. Баки вздохнул со смесью облегчения и непонятного стыда и вдруг резко ощутил близость Стива, дышащего ему в плечо.

Не меховой воротник – пропотевшая, воняющая порохом, дымом ткань нательной рубашки. Баки тычется в нее носом, смотрит, как в открытом воротнике беззащитно ходит туда-сюда адамово яблоко...

– Сдача будет у вас? – спрашивает продавщица.

Баки, оглушенный воспоминанием, засуетился, стал искать по карманам мелочь, сердясь на себя за то, что не приготовил заранее, и только тогда услышал, что за хлипкой дверью дерутся. Вернее – судя по торжествующему смеху и возгласам: «Педрила ебаный! На, пососи!» – кому-то били морду. Продавщица смотрела на дверь с усталым страхом. Баки оглянулся на Стива – но того, конечно, уже не было рядом. «Я сам»...

Он действительно справился сам – хотя парней и на сей раз было шестеро. Двое, правда, растворились в темноте, стоило Баки выйти из магазинчика. Еще один собрал силы и кинулся на Стива сзади с ножом – но Баки перехватил его, вывернул запястье и отобрал «перо». С разукрашенной рукоятки улыбалась полуголая русалка. Надо же, такие еще делают...

Стив стоял среди поверженных врагов, стряхивая кровь с разбитых костяшек, и победно улыбался.

И если бы прямо сейчас Баки спросили, как это – красиво, он бы знал, что ответить.

– Да вы, бля, совсем охуели, – сказали из подмокшего сугроба. – Вы, бля, поняли нахуй, кого тронули? Да вы попали, Леха Татарин вас...

Что с ними сделает Татарин, Баки слушать не стал. Не хватало им только местной мафии на хвосте...

Спасительный женский голос объявил на всю площадь о посадке в автобус до Самары, но прежде, чем схватить Стива за локоть и рвануть, Баки мельком увидел глаза парнишки в куртке – тот помогал другу подняться. И его восхищенный взгляд испугал Баки больше всех угроз. Он смотрел на Стива... как на супергероя.

Хорошо еще, что все произошло быстро, и никто не начал снимать на телефон. Но, приходя в себя в салоне «Икаруса» рядом с окровавленным и довольным Капитаном, Баки понял, что Солдат прав. Банка, которую он сам привязал себе к хвосту, гремит так, что все оборачиваются. Рано или поздно звон привлечет и тех, с кем он встречаться не хочет.

Но у Баки – в отличие от Солдата – был выбор. И он выбирал Стива. Нужно будет просто... быть поосторожнее.

В Самаре, где они вышли из автобуса, было всего минус пять. Влажный воздух пах таинственными травами – значит, ветер с юга. Стив, у которого за время поездки затянулись ссадины на костяшках, снова затормозил у сувенирного киоска.

– Еще один магнит? Куда тебе?

В довершение всего сувенир накрепко прилепился к железной руке через перчатку, и у Баки не сразу получилось его сковырнуть.

– Очень смешно, Роджерс, – сказал он фыркающему Стиву. – Ну просто животик надорвешь.

Может, из-за южного ветра в эту ночь Баки приснился Афганистан. Привиделось почему-то, как Стив, сидя у расстрелянного пикапа, с которого давно сняли колеса, чистит его снайперскую винтовку. Странно; Баки даже во сне помнил, что Капитана там не было и быть не могло. А вот песка – сколько угодно: он лез повсюду, скрипел на зубах, колол под одеждой и набивался в дуло. Вот и сейчас явно начиналась песчаная буря. Баки хотел крикнуть Стиву, чтоб уходил, прятался, но набрал полный рот горячей пыли и задохнулся. А Стива обступали тени: одна, вторая – и вот их уже пять; и Баки в поднявшейся взвеси не может различить, какая на них форма; живые это люди или сотканные из песка, и Стив – Стив их не видит...

Он проснулся и долго отплевывался, все казалось, что на зубах что-то скрипит.

«Пятеро теней. Пустыня.

Нефтеполк – Грозный.

Урус-Мартан, расстрел блокпоста: 2002 г. Помню дату.

При чем здесь Афганистан? Куратор – не Карпов. Карпова еще не было. «Эксперименталка», комсомольский значок на клапане куртки. «А что! Солдат у нас комсомолец и красавец!» Они смеялись.

Cоветские войска ушли в восемьдесят девятом, Гидра там и по сей день.

Если бы не треклятая память. Если бы точно знать, сколько раз я там был.

* * *

Капитану явно становилось лучше. Баки бы на его месте, наверное, так и пускал бы слюни. Роджерс, хоть до сих пор не знал собственного имени, с трудом говорил полными фразами и медлил, подбирая слова, оказался вполне боеспособной единицей. Даже слишком боеспособной. Баки подозревал, что и командовать он собой позволяет только потому, что пока не отошел от шока.

Cтив не расставался с блокнотом, который Баки купил ему в «Роспечати», и постоянно рисовал. Что-то Баки почти узнавал: цепочку горного перевала, кирпичную многоэтажку, кошку с порванным ухом – Долли. Были на рисунках и люди, но все время – с заштрихованными лицами. Только у тоненькой рыжей девушки черты были более-менее прорисованными.

– Ты что-нибудь вспомнил? – спросил он у Стива, когда они наконец прибыли в Саратов. Комнатка в хостеле была узкая, кровати похожи на казарменные. Но после кресел общего вагона и они казались благословением. Стив в свою еле влез, но это его не беспокоило. Он лежал поверх одеяла и рассматривал свои сокровища.

Знала бы Гидра, на что уходят ее деньги...

– Я... не много.

– Как тебя зовут?

– Роджерс? – Капитан улыбнулся.

– Хорошая попытка, кэп. А как насчет имени?

– Я помню твое имя, – с легким вызовом сказал Стив.

_«Тебя зовут Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Ты мой друг»._

– Откуда ты меня знаешь? – спросил Баки отчего-то дрогнувшим голосом. Стив пожал плечами, пошевелил ладонью в воздухе, будто там искал воспоминание. Он не надел майки после душа, и Баки с ленивым и отрешенным удовольствием разглядывал рельеф его мускулов. Странно – очевидная чужая сила не пугала его, не рождала в нем настороженности, готовности отразить удар.

– Ты ни разу не спросил, куда мы идем, – _вернее, куда я тебя тащу..._

– Ты что-то ищешь, – сказал Роджерс после паузы.

– Точно.

– И тебя ищут.

Баки согласно кивнул.

– И тебя тоже. Может, не одни и те же люди, но наверняка – одна и та же организация. И пока мы не знаем точно, что ты делал на той базе, нам безопаснее держаться вместе.

Он нагло врал и даже этого не стыдился. Но не мог же он оставить Роджерса одного. Что он будет делать один, без памяти и зацепок? С, прости господи, магнитиками?

– И зачем ты их набираешь? – спросил Баки ворчливо. – Их, между прочим, полагается вешать дома, на холодильник... или куда там. А у тебя и дома-то нет...

Может, и есть – только ты о нем долго не вспомнишь...

Стив неожиданно улыбнулся. Потянулся с узенькой кровати, ухватил Баки за железное запястье. Баки пронзило узнаванием – так уже было, темная комнатка, две хлипкие кровати рядом, и Стив так же держит его за руку и шепотом что-то рассказывает, то и дело срываясь на кашель. Он заморгал, не успел ничего сообразить – а на железном предплечье уже красовалось три магнита. Почему-то больше всего его возмутил последний – с играющим на баяне козлом и надписью «Ах, Самара-городок».

– Ну, знаешь ли, Роджерс, – сказал он. – Ну, знаешь ли...

Стив все так же держал его за запястье и выглядел до раздражения довольным собой.

* * *

«База № 14-25, было записано в его блокноте. Г. Саратов, 1-3 подземный этаж завода №572 наркомата боеприпасов». В списке, слитом в Интернет, ее не значилось. До самого приезда в город – до того, как он увидел завод – Баки был уверен: это одна из особо секретных точек, которые никогда не появлялись в общих регистрах – как та, где он нашел Капитана.

Но теперь, светя фонариком на затоптанный рифлеными подошвами снег, на разбитое подвальное окно, он понимал: база не попала в список, потому что ее закрыли. Вернее, понял еще раньше, когда читал в блогах отчеты местных диггеров. То «усиленное финансирование» долго не продлилось. Возможно, все и создавали под специальную миссию. Он проехал через пол-России, чтобы попасть в «заброшку»...

Баки сглотнул. Интересно. Он совершенно не знал города, но завод узнал сразу. Может, потому, что с территории до сих пор не убрали старенькие автобусы с белыми дверьми – они стояли тут еще во времена Солдата. Двери в темноте потусторонне светились. Фонарик выхватил из темноты бюст Вождя – тот неодобрительно смотрел с невысокого пьедестала. Остальное изменилось; фирмы стройматериалов на нижних этажах – явное порождение капитализма, а верхние, похоже, опустели. Баки замешкался. Солдат никогда не искал дороги: шел, куда ему указывали. Так было легче, теперь же...

Стив терпеливо следовал за ним, пока Баки месил снежную грязь на территории. Баки давно не испытывал этого ощущения надежности от того, что тебе прикрывают спину.

– С Карповым мы входили через проходную, – в этом Солдат был почти уверен. Звонок, «особый» лифт – все кнопки со знаком «минус». Вспоминается же всякая ерунда... Да и черт с ним. Он с трудом пролез в подвальное окно, которое кто-то когда-то пытался забить фанерой. Стив – за ним. Они вдвоем наделали шума, но охрана, если и была, присматривала за строительными магазинчиками с другой стороны.

Он услышал, как за спиной Стив взвел курок.

– Здесь никого нет, – сказал он с горечью. Никого нет, и непонятно, что он тут делает.

Они пошли вперед по рваному линолеуму, наступая на мусор и битое стекло. Сильно пахло мочой. Довольно скоро они уперлись в железную дверь с массивным замком. Баки с четвертой попытки выбил ее железным плечом. Там их могли ждать. Он даже надеялся, что их там ждут – но за дверью стояла нерушимая тишина. Единственным звуком был легкий топот их собственных ботинок по старому линолеуму. Баки казалось, что он узнает узор. Линолеум и кафель на стенах. Лучше всего отмывается от крови. Коридоры вплетались один в другой – все узкие, низкие, с одинаково бежевыми стенами. Баки обшаривал их взглядом, снова не понимая, что ищет. Коридоры казались знакомыми... но на многих базах Гидры одинаковая планировка, и он не узнавал...

Узнавал. Запах... отголосок запаха, вода с хлоркой, которой тут мыли пол... Сколько лет прошло, неужели до сих пор моют этим же? Тьфу ты, парень. Он задержал дыхание, невольно замедлил шаг, уже зная, что будет, если спуститься по вот этой узкой служебной лесенке...

Тут стены были выкрашены зеленым. Как всегда в медицинских отделениях. Правда, железные кровати и изолирующие боксы отсюда повывозили...

_Баки остановился, оперся о стену, вдохнул запах хлорки._

_Шварк-шварк. Рядом моют пол. Запах хлорки заглушает все остальные. Солдат этому рад. Ему не нравится, как пахнет в процедурной._

_– Ты понимаешь, зачем я тебя сюда привез? – спрашивает Карпов. – Ты станешь примером для новых бойцов. Пока ты – единственный экземпляр. Они должны увидеть твою силу, твою храбрость._

_Он давно не отдыхал в криокамере и соображает туго. Но понимает:_

_– Я старый. Новые модели будут лучше._

_– Это не... – начинает Карпов, но не договаривает. – Ты не старый, ты первый. В чем-то они действительно будут... более продвинутыми. Но Зимний Солдат, гордость Гидры – это ты._

_Ему следует радоваться: Карпов никогда прежде не называл его гордостью Гидры (а может быть, называл много раз, но Солдат не помнит). Но сейчас его волнует другое._

_– Если у вас будут солдаты... я смогу уйти на покой? Мне обещали..._

_Он замолкает. Он не помнил, кто обещал. Карпов покачивает неизменным беретом._

_– Солдат. Ты понимаешь, что означает для тебя «уйти на покой»?_

_– Так точно, – он не смотрит в глаза, не хочет, чтобы это приняли за дерзость._

_– Я этого не допущу. Ты останешься при мне. Знаешь, как говорят, – он усмехается, – за одного битого двух небитых дают._

_Солдат ощущает невыносимую усталость, будто все те годы, которых он по-настоящему не прожил, вдруг стали на него давить. Он смотрит в пол. По тону Карпова он понимает: сейчас его не накажут._

_– Кто они?_

_– Добровольцы, – куратор будто угадывает то, о чем Солдат больше всего хочет знать._

_Это будут хорошие бойцы, не чета ему. Даже после всех обнулений Солдат помнит: он никогда не желал становиться гордостью Гидры._

_Он поднимает голову:_

_– Если у Гидры будут новые Солдаты, я прошу разрешить мне уйти на покой._

– Разве я не заслужил?

Это он, оказывается, спрашивает у Капитана – тот держит его между собой и стенкой, глок у него наготове.

– Что?– В голосе слышится тревога. – Что, Баки?

Баки на секунду касается лбом его плеча. А потом смеется:

– Кажется, теперь я понял, зачем мы сюда ехали...

Они обшаривают всю базу – но отсюда давно ушли, остались железные шкафы с пустыми ящиками и обрывки сгнившей бумаги под ногами. Баки поднимает их, но на них уже ничего не прочитаешь. Остались только воспоминания, выступающие из темных углов. Кажется, вот в том кабинете сидел Карпов, а вот в этом просторном помещении они тренировались...

_«Защищай, Солдат! Приказ – защищать!»_

* * *

– Я помню, – лихорадочно шептал он, когда они уже вернулись в хостел. Капитан снова настороженно хмурился, но Баки не мог совладать с волнением. Он то садился на кровать, то снова вскакивал, ходил кругами. Возможно, ему следует вернуться, поискать еще, хотя какие ответы он найдет на заброшенной базе?

– Ее и должны были закрыть, – сообразил он. – Неудобно для долгих экспериментов, слишком на виду. Но финансирование... Значит, на ней проводился набор кадров, так? Конечно. Это же завод боеприпасов, где еще начинать клепать новое оружие?

Он выкладывал Роджерсу секреты Гидры, но, судя по слегка ошалевшему взгляду, тот вряд ли что-то понимал. Сам он чувствовал, будто потянул за одну карту, и весь карточный домик обрушился – и обрывками воспоминаний закружился вокруг.

_– Отличные солдаты, особенно для нашего неспокойного времени, верно, уважаемый? Внедрение, ликвидация, дестабилизация... Полезно иметь бойцов, способных за ночь совершить в стране переворот..._

_– Такое впечатление, товарищ Ибрагимов, что вы хотите приберечь их для вашей маленькой республики. – Это полковник Ростов, его Солдат знает – в отличие от маленького стройного человечка в штатском. – Неужели и вам захотелось независимости?_

_Человечек цокает языком:_

_– Да что вы. Я служу Гидре, так же, как и вы. А с этими ребятами мы провернем пятилетку за три года, – он смеется, хотя Солдат не понимает, чему именно. Но он вообще чаще всего не понимает шуток. – Это новое поколение. Конечно, – незнакомец косится на Солдата, – этого твоего бойца, Василий, нельзя не уважать, но никто уже не помнит, сколько лет он в строю. Он, наверное, старше моего прадеда, – опять смешок. – Кстати, он нас слышит?_

_– Он отдыхает, – говорит куратор. – Ему не интересны наши административные дела. Он – оружие._

_Солдат стоит неподвижно за его спиной. Карпов солгал: он на посту. Ему нужно изображать полное безразличие, но мгновенно вмешаться, если что-то пойдет не так. Где-то в глубине его разума – там, где куратор не увидит – спрятана злорадная мысль: не все так хорошо в Гидре, если Карпов опасается своих же..._

_– Так что вы скажете о вашем оружии, товарищ Ибрагимов? Насколько ваши люди надежны?_

_– Да это странный какой-то вопрос, уважаемый. Элитный эскадрон, набирался из лучших. Отчеты все у вас. Я за каждого их них головой отвечу, не только за этих пятерых! Головой!_

_– Ну-ну, – примирительно говорит Карпов. – Аслан, притормози. Никто не сомневается в твоих людях. Давай-ка, товарищ, закурим. Сигареты потенциального противника, гляди..._

_Названный Асланом фыркает, бормочет, что это он, мол, не доверяет эскулапам, но берет протянутую пачку «Мальборо», аккуратно стучит по ней пальцем..._

– Аслан Ибрагимов, – прошептал Баки. Руки сами собой потянулись к дневнику, потом – к компьютеру. Верно – он же знал это, в конце восьмидесятых, когда Союз закачался, все основные проекты советской Гидры перевели в республики... «Лучше жить в провинции у моря» – кто это говорил? Карпов... Получается, Аслан Ибрагимов какое-то время отвечал за Эскадрон... и конечно же, ему не хотелось расставаться с такими бойцами. Тем более – с усиленными. «Два таких солдата – целый нефтеполк...»

Нефтеполк основали в две тысячи первом, значит, Ибрагимов пережил первую войну...

Та миссия на блокпосту. В Урус-Мартане, в «Черном Тюльпане»...

_«Цель: полковник Андрей Ростов. Свидетелей не оставлять. Все должно выглядеть как банальный теракт. – Заминка. – Полковник Ростов предал Гидру»._

_Как будто Солдату нужно это знать._

_Как будто сам он в мыслях не предает Гидру каждый день._

_Черный уазик у КПП, три человека внутри, плюс рядовые на посту – сопутствующий ущерб. Банальнее не бывает. «Полковник ФСБ Андрей Ростов был убит боевиками во время нападения на блокпост... По нашим сведениям теракт был организован группой Мурада Гешаева...»_

_Молодец, Солдат._

– Ростов отвечал за улучшенных солдат, – бормотал он. – Базу закрыли, бойцов перевели, Ростова... убили.

Исправляется:

– Я убил. Я не помню остальных, но я помню тренировки...

Смутно – решетки, площадка для борьбы, Карпов выжидающе смотрит, сложив руки на груди.

Его пальцы плясали над клавиатурой. Аслан Ибрагимов. Баки вгляделся в фотографию – он, небольшой, тонколицый, с нехорошим взглядом. Член Грозненского облсовета при СССР... выступал за создание Республики Ичкерия... воевал в первой кампании, после поражения перешел на сторону русских... в 2001 году – один из командующих нефтеполка... покушение на убийство... в 2004 году – исчез, по слухам – попросил убежища в Европе...

– Баки, – позвал его Стив. Он отмахнулся. Отложил ноутбук, принялся быстро строчить в блокнот. Это уже не хлебные крошки, это целая горбушка... Записать – а потом уже соображать, что со всем этим делать.

– Баки!

Не глядя, он подвинул Стиву блокнот с карандашами.

– Сержант Барнс!

Как водой плеснули. Он уставился на Роджерса. Тот, похоже, был сам удивлен не меньше. Но не стушевался.

– Сержант... Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, – повторил он медленно. Показал на часы: пять утра. – Ты не спал. Не... питался. Пожалуйста. Надо спать. Это, – он кивнул на ноутбук, – завтра.

Баки выдохнул. Как будто вынырнул из воспоминаний – под свет тусклой лампочки. Пальцы у него почему-то дрожали, голова гудела.

Вот и все, подумал он. Вот и кончилось твое командование.

– Добро пожаловать домой, капитан Стивен Роджерс, – ухмыльнулся он.

* * *

Роджерс ничего не помнил. Даже то, что зовут его Роджерсом – это ему сказал Баки. Всякий раз, как он пытался потянуться мыслью назад, она упиралась в глухую белую стену, похожую на желе.

_Что такое желе?_

Порой, закрывая глаза, он видел короткие вспышки воспоминаний: небоскребы, темные на фоне алой полоски заката, красно-сине-белый щит, рыжеволосая женщина, которая раздраженно что-то ему выговаривала. Но они гасли прежде, чем их удавалось рассмотреть.

Он не знал страны, по которой ехали они с Баки, хотя, как оказалось, понимал ее язык – не слишком хорошо, он не понимал бубнящих объявлений и трещащих в автобусе подростков, но мог читать вывески и – главное – понимать Баки, потому что тот отказывался общаться с ним на... нормальном языке, если они были не одни. Может быть, тот, привычный язык, и служил только для них двоих.

А вот страна оказалась на удивление красивой: везде лежали белые холодные покрывала ( _снег, это называется – снег_ ), и ветви деревьев искрились. В первые дни ему казалось, что он может смотреть на это бесконечно. Потом немного надоело: пейзаж за окном автобуса или поезда оставался практически одинаковым, сколько бы они ни ехали.

Сперва было очень неудобно раз за разом натыкаться на белую стену, с трудом искать слова (откуда-то он знал, что раньше слов было сколько угодно). Потом немного полегчало. Он понял, что и действовать, и говорить надо медленно – шаг за шагом, тогда нужное найдется.

В этой новой жизни он помнил, как было невыносимо больно, а потом – мокро. А потом пришел Баки и забрал его.

Удивительно – Роджерс не помнил ничего до стены, но был почти уверен: Баки был с ним и до нее. До того кресла. Потому-то его имя и вернулось так быстро. В подтверждение этого у него даже была фотография. На ней они стояли рядом и смеялись – хотя обоих было трудно узнать.

Баки – по сравнению с самим собой на фото – казался очень усталым. И все равно на него было хорошо смотреть. Когда заснеженные поля и леса надоедали, Роджерс отворачивался от окна и смотрел на Баки. Тот сидел с закрытыми глазами, но не спал. Роджерс разглядывал его осунувшееся лицо, плохо остриженные волосы и синий от щетины подбородок, и внутри становилось мирно. Помнит он что-то или нет – его место рядом с Баки, на соседнем сиденье или соседней кровати в маленьких гостиницах, в которых они иногда останавливались и которых он тоже не запоминал. Чтобы память о путешествии совсем не улетучилась, он стал собирать магнитики с названиями городов, которые они проезжали. Иркутск. Челябинск. Самара... Названия звучали незнакомо, но Баки, похоже, знал эти города – и знал, куда направляется.

Он что-то искал. Роджерс не был уверен, но предполагал: Баки пытается заглянуть за собственную белую стену. Нащупывает путь. Он все время был настороже, ступал напружинившись, в любую минуту готовый сорваться. И боялся – того, что Роджерс ввяжется в драку (хотя там и драться-то было не с кем), того, что их заметят... Потому он честно молчал, пока они ехали, а во время ночевок привык доставать и разбирать оружие – почему-то только этим удавалось Баки усыпить.

Он даже спал нахмурившись, и, может быть, поэтому казался беззащитным. И тогда боялся Роджерс.

По-настоящему он испугался после подвалов завода. Баки он видел таким впервые – тот не переставая лихорадочно что-то шептал, забыв о том, что даже на пустынной улице его могут услышать. А в гостинице и вовсе перестал на что-то реагировать, только неправдоподобно быстро щелкал по клавиатуре и одновременно пытался черкать в блокноте. Губы его все время шевелились. Роджерс понимал – он подошел вплотную к своей стене. Но в этот момент стало понятно: позаботиться о Баки, кроме него, некому.

– Добро пожаловать домой, капитан Стивен Роджерс.

Он заулыбался. Так вот как его зовут. Ну конечно, Стив. Капитан Стивен Роджерс, и когда-то он был куратором сержанта Барнса. В последнее время он не слишком хорошо выполнял кураторские обязанности.

Стив прошел в душ и включил воду. Надо было выкупаться и спать.

– Я не пойду мыться, – сказал Баки.

Стив втянул носом воздух. Баки ни разу за все их путешествие не был в душе. От него шел запах – как на войне.

– Иди, – велел Баки. – Я не пойду.

Он сказал, пытаясь аккуратно ставить слова:

– Запах – плохо. Привлечет внимание. Ты сказал – нам не надо внимания.

– Никто не смотрит на бомжей, Роджерс, – махнул рукой Баки.

Стив смотрел на него, собираясь с мыслями. Кажется, это только выражение такое, но собирать мысли очень трудно, какая-то одна все время норовит сбежать. И он просто спросил:

– Почему?

Баки поглядел на него так, будто ему никто никогда таких вопросов не задавал. И ответил не сразу. Наверное, его мысли тоже трудно было собрать.

– Не люблю это. Все кажется, они могут прийти в любой момент. И... и сделать с тобой кое-что.

– Что?

– Что-то плохое, – резко, с досадой сказал Баки. Стиву вспомнилось: «Отстань, Роджерс. Если я тебе буду такое рассказывать, твоя мать мне рот мылом вымоет. Охота была».

– Я... – начал Стив. – Я делал такие вещи?

На самом деле не должен бы. Куратор должен защищать. Беда в том, что Стив мало что помнил.

– Нет, – сказал Баки. – Нет, ты... точно нет. – И тихо добавил: – Это я бы запомнил.

Шаг за шагом, напомнил себе Стив. Сейчас у него получалось.

– Думаешь, при мне кто-нибудь на тебя нападет?

Баки посмотрел на него. Оценивающе. Стиву понравился этот взгляд.

– Вряд ли.

– Если я пойду с тобой в ванную, ты помоешься?

– Я…

Баки открыл было рот, наверное, желая сказать, что не нуждается в защите. Но вместо этого упрямо сжал губы и быстро, будто боялся передумать, стал стаскивать с себя одежду. Стив старался его не разглядывать, но не мог не смотреть. У Баки была широкая мускулистая спина, одно плечо чуть выше, чуть накачаннее другого – то, к которому нитью шрамов крепилась железная рука. Он помнил эту спину, вот эти родинки, складывающиеся в треугольник. Он осторожно, кончиком пальца коснулся каждой из них:

– Mort – aux – vaches. Дернье говорил, что если их увидят, тебя арестуют. Это значит «смерть фараонам».

– Дернье чего только не болтал, – пробормотал Баки, стягивая носок. Потом замер с носком в руке.

– Ты вспомнил Дернье?

Стив прикрыл глаза. Он помнил густой французский говор, ругательства, ярко-красные маки в желтом поле. Помнил маленькую тихую церковь, выстрелы, лицо в саже:

_– Merde! Grenade! Couchez-vous, putain!_ [1]

– Кто он был?

– Жак Дернье, один из Коммандос. Нашего спецотряда. Я прочел о них в музее. – Баки запнулся. – Он рассказывал, что нельзя сушить белье при полной луне.

– Его уже нет, – понял Стив с неожиданно резкой печалью. Пару секунд назад он и знать не знал, кто это – Дернье, а теперь стало больно.

– Их всех уже нет, – грубовато ответил Баки. – Остались только мы.

Душевая кабинка была маленькой, Баки еле поместился внутрь. Стив сел рядом на унитаз. Под шум воды было легко не думать, не вспоминать. Просто сидеть, перекрывая собой доступ к беззащитному сейчас Баки и рассеянно глядеть на его силуэт за запотевшей стеклянной дверкой.

Жаль, очень ясно подумал он, когда утром они стали собираться. Баки все же умудрился немного поспать, и Стив глупо гордился собой. С утра Баки казался спокойнее, лицо немного прояснилось. Словно все воспоминания вылились наружу и больше его не беспокоили.

Жаль, что ни в одной гостинице они не могут остаться подольше. Наклеить магнитики на крошечный холодильник, поужинать в ресторане напротив.

Но Баки сказал:

– Нам надо выбираться в Европу, – и ничего не осталось, как одеться и положить блокнот в сумку – вот и все сборы.

* * *

На вокзале им не повезло: вокруг здания суетились люди в форме. Людей оттеснили.

 _– Опять кто-то забыл багаж,_ – проворчал Баки. Кивнул Стиву: отойдем. Они начали потихоньку пробираться через собравшуюся толпу. Когда они были уже довольно далеко от вокзала и отошли за стену киоска с шаурмой, Стива кто-то похлопал по плечу.

– Эй, педрила, слышь? Привет тебе от Татарина!

Стив успел увидеть нож – и уклонился в последнюю секунду, рука ударила пустоту. Человек замахнулся второй раз – но тут рука в перчатке схватила его за шею.

Сдавила и приподняла над землей.

Стив не видел еще – в этой жизни – Баки таким. Готовым убить.

Вокруг заахали люди. Кто-то выхватил телефон. Баки, стиснув челюсти, с совершенно неживым взглядом продолжал сдавливать чужое горло.

Стив кинулся. Перехватил железную руку.

– Хватит! Баки, хватит! Все!

Медленно, нехотя тот разжал кулак. Неудачливый бандит свалился на пожелтевший снег. Баки моргнул. Стив краем глаза поймал заинтересованный взгляд полицейского.

– Пошли!

Он рванул Баки за руку; они кинулись вперед, едва не сбив прохожего. Слава богу, оторвались сразу. Забежали во двор – Стив поскользнулся и едва не проехался на заднице. Железные двери – закрыты, арку, через которую можно было бы уйти, перегородила решетка.

– Вверх! – коротко бросил Баки. Стив подсадил его на пожарную лестницу, а потом прыгнул сам.

Как хлипкая лесенка выдержала их двоих, он не знал; она тревожно поскрипывала при каждом движении. Крыша оказалась такой же скользкой, как асфальт во дворе, но по ней получилось выбраться на другую, прыжок – и они перелетают на третью, едва не сломав антенну. На очередной крыше приглашающе зиял чердачный люк. Баки сунулся, осмотрелся, кивнул Стиву – спускаемся!

Они вышли из пятиэтажки чинным шагом. Баки казался спокойным, хотя челюсти были по-прежнему стиснуты.

– Никаких больше поездов, – сказал он в конце концов. – Купим подержанную машину. Иначе никуда не доедем.

Они шагали вперед, не выбирая направления, то и дело сворачивали, чтобы совсем затеряться в городе. В конце концов Стив затянул Баки в музей. Полиция вряд ли будет проводить рейд в Саратовском музее Изобразительных искусств...

Внутри пахло старым деревом и мастикой, и Стиву не хотелось оттуда уходить. Он разглядывал картины, одну за одной – старые портреты, пейзажи восемнадцатого века с мельницами и лесами, рыбаков под сине-розовым небом. Из-за истончившейся белой стены кто-то шептал ему, что это банальность, но Стиву нравилось вглядываться в каждый штрих, в каждый мазок. Как и часто в последние дни, руки чесались взяться за карандаш. Он почти забыл о Баки – пока не увидел его в зале временной выставки.

Выставка оказалась странной. Стив прочел комментарий – современное искусство, французский скульптор... Он уже достаточно вспомнил, чтобы удивляться: вот это – современное? Он при этих словах думал о Хоппере, О’Кифе и Гранте Вуде, а это и искусством-то не назовешь.

Под стеклом лежали вылепленные из гипса части человеческого тела. Наружу из них тянулись оборванные проводки – будто вены и сосуды. Стив прекрасно сознавал, что все тут из гипса, но ему все равно стало не по себе. Он уже видел такое – как человека разрывает на кусочки.

– Граната, – сказал он машинально. В зале никого не было, и он сказал это на их с Баки языке.

– М-26, – кивнул Баки. – Та еще сучка.

Стив сделал мысленную пометку. Может, ему тоже завести блокнот?

– Пойдем отсюда, – позвал он, глядя на фрагмент руки с оборванными красными проводами. – Не надо на это смотреть.

– Нет, подожди, – взгляд Баки был болезненно-увлеченным. – Я бы мог его собрать, – сказал Баки, оглядывая один человеческий обрывок за другим. – Я бы мог…

– Да, – сказал Стив. – Да, конечно.

До того, как все началось – на гражданке – Баки был отличным механиком. Баки Барнс, соберет все, кроме разбитого сердца…

На гражданке.

_«Сержант Джеймс Барнс завтра на рассвете отбывает в Англию...»_

_«Это все, что осталось от сто седьмого пехотного...»_

_«Ты решил мне так отомстить?»_

Он пошатнулся. Уцепился за локоть Баки. На секунду показалось, что тот падает.

Нет. Все хорошо. Они в музее. И это…

– Баки.

– М-м?

– Это никогда не было человеком. Просто куски гипса.

– Точно?

– Точно. Я в этом разбираюсь. Пойдем. Пойдем отсюда.

Кажется, воспоминания возвращались к нему не так, как к Баки: проявлялись, как на фотопленке в красном свете. А Баки за каждое приходилось сражаться, выцарапывать из бездны.

На выходе из последней залы Стив столкнулся с молодой женщиной – рыжей, в тонкой куртке и зеленом шарфе.

 _– Извините,_ – промямлил он, надеясь, что по одному слову она не распознает акцента. Женщина посмотрела на него долгим ожидающим взглядом – словно он должен был сказать еще что-нибудь.

_Словно он ее забыл._

* * *

В холле Баки вытащил ноутбук. Он собирался купить подержанную машину и смотрел на сайте побитые жизнью легковушки, пока Стив, стоящий у него за плечом, не узрел что-то чертовски знакомое.

И красивое.

Черный, удобный, с хромированными деталями и угловатой эмблемой на боку.

– Роджерс, серьезно? Ты хочешь «Харлей»?

…

– Имей совесть. Это, знаешь ли, не магнитик. Ты хоть вести такой сможешь?

Он почти чувствовал, как руки сжимают руль; вспышка – и он, пригнувшись, мчится по мосту, лавируя между пыльных фонтанчиков от пуль…

– Еще как, – он понял, что улыбается. – Еще как умею.

Им следовало бы просто увести мотоцикл – не «Харлей», а «Урал» – увидишь, Роджерс, «Урал» ничуть не хуже, – но ему почему-то очень это не нравилось. Поэтому Баки договорился с владельцем мотоцикла по Интернету.

– Знала бы Гидра, куда уходят ее деньги…

* * *

Удивительно, насколько тело помнит лучше, чем голова. Стоило оседлать мотоцикл – и ему уже казалось, что он ездит на нем всю жизнь. И новую, и старую.

А вот Баки, прижавшийся к нему сзади, обнявший за талию живой рукой – это было что-то новое. Они долго петляли, выезжая из города, но в конце концов выбрались на трассу. Низкое закатное солнце освещало дорогу, телеграфные столбы частили, уходили вдаль, к горизонту. Стив нажал на педаль, и мотоцикл с ревом рванул в морозную свободу.

**Баки**

Она ждала их в крошечной гостинице у бензоколонки, где они остановились на ночь. Еды там не было, так что пришлось выйти к супермаркету у заправки. Баки первым вернулся в номер – Стив задержался у «Харлея», никак не мог налюбоваться.

Табличку «Не беспокоить» никто не трогал, как и закрепленный на ней волосок. Но когда он вошел внутрь и опустил пакет с продуктами у кровати, за спиной что-то двинулось. Он не успел среагировать – на него слетели сверху, чьи-то мускулистые ляжки зажали его голову, как в тисках, что-то щелкнуло у металлического запястья – и левая рука повисла ненужным грузом. Несколько секунд отчаянной борьбы – и он скинул с себя нападавшего, но из-за парализованной руки не сразу сгруппировался, и за эту ошибку заплатил: каблук сапога впечатался ему сперва в лицо, и тут же – между ног, и пока он задыхался от боли, пытаясь распрямиться, женский голос над ухом начал зачитывать:

– Желание. Ржавый...

Нет, подумал Баки. Не сейчас. Нет. Он прыгнул, повалил ее, зажал ей рот, но она высвободилась – скользкая, как змея, и сильная, слишком сильная – для того, кто...

Кто не тренировался в Гидре.

– Cемнадцать. Заря.

Стой...

Этого он не помнил. Это слово в нем не отзывалось, не выворачивало душу. Только теперь он увидел ее лицо: знакомое не потому, что он ее помнил, а потому, что она была на рисунке Стива.

Хорошо, ошибочка вышла. Не Гидра, Щ.И.Т. Он замер, прикрыл глаза, делая вид, что парализован кодом.

– Печь. Добродушный. Возвращение домой. Один.

«Товарный вагон, – подумал он почему-то. – Она скажет “товарный вагон”. Ну конечно...»

Но последнего слова она так и не произнесла; из-за полуприкрытых век Баки не разобрал толком, что произошло, но, открыв глаза, он обнаружил, что Стив стоит позади гостьи, зажав ей рот и уперев в затылок дуло глока.

Не зря поделился...

– Баки, – от его тона по коже прошел нехороший холодок. Он в первый раз видел Стива – этого Стива – готовым убить. – Что это за слова?

– Это код, Роджерс. – Он неуклюже поднялся на ноги. Ч-черт... Ехать дальше на мотоцикле будет мучением, даже учитывая его организм. А ехать придется... – Это код, который Гидра использовала, чтобы делать из меня послушного солдатика. Он прилагался к креслу. А кресло ты помнишь.

Рыжая попыталась высвободиться.

– Мэм, не двигайтесь, а то я выстрелю. Бак, что с рукой?

Он поглядел.

– Парализующее устройство. И осторожнее с ней, у барышни спецподготовка. Держи ее...

Он осторожно обхлопал рыжую – под куцей курточкой кевларовый жилет, ну надо же, как удивительно. В сапогах – целый арсенал, хотя лично Баки хватило и одного каблука, благодарим покорно. Из кармана жилета он выудил магнитные наручники – прикреплять их тут было не к чему, но и на том спасибо. Застегивать их одной рукой – то еще занятие. Ноги ей он связал проводом от телевизора, понимая, что надолго это ее не удержит.

Странно другое: никаких микрофонов и средств связи он на ней не нашел, только дешевый мобильник с одним запрограммированным номером. Баки смыл его в унитаз. Вернулся.

– Какой сигнал для подкрепления?

Она изо всех сил замотала головой.

– Стив, можешь убрать руку. Код ей продали паленый...

Стив переместил ладонь на ее плечо.

– Господи, Роджерс, может, уберешь эту штуку от моей головы?

Его отчего-то резануло то, как она сказала «Роджерс». Таким тоном говорят только с друзьями...

Стив глядел на нее с недоумением и напряжением. Неужели и сам он так на него смотрел – без проблеска узнавания?

«Баки?»

«Какой к черту Баки?»

– Мы друг друга знаем?

– Ты ее знаешь, – вместо гостьи ответил Баки. – Ты ведь ее рисовал.

– Стив, – ее голос налился металлом, – что здесь происходит?

Только сейчас в голове у Баки рисунок Стива совместился с другой картинкой – в телевизоре, в первые дни после драки на хеликэрриере...

– Агент Романова, я полагаю? Стив, усади барышню, ей неудобно.

– Роджерс, – позвала она, когда тот сгрузил ее в тощенькое гостиничное кресло и сел напротив, нацелив глок точно ей в грудь.

– Это ведь ты слила в Интернет файлы Гидры? Смелый поступок. Удивительно, как ты до сих пор не исчезла.

– Я исчезла, – выплюнула она. – Стив, пожалуйста, посмотри на меня.

– Там было много интересного, но кода не было, иначе я бы с тобой сейчас не разговаривал, так? А разговаривал бы прямо с начальством Щ.И.Т.а... Кто же тебе продал фальшивый код? Карпов?

_Кто вообще про него знал?_

Она наконец перестала кидать умоляющие взгляды на Стива и посмотрела на Баки:

– Полковник Карпов считается погибшим. Пропал без вести во время осетинского конфликта.

«Считается. Хорошо...»

– Ладно, тогда я сам скажу, а ты можешь просто кивать. Код тебе дал друг полковника Карпова, Аслан Ибрагимов, в обмен на информацию о том, кто же побывал на бывшей базе в Саратове... Там стоял маячок, верно?

По ее глазам он понял – все так и было.

– Зачем? – глухо спросил Стив. – Зачем вам понадобился код?

Баки догадывался. Паршивая овца отбилась от Щ.И.Т.а, и они послали своего агента его ликвидировать. Вернее нет – сделать так, чтобы Солдат его ликвидировал.

_От колыбели до могилы – в буквальном смысле._

– Господи, я не знаю, что у вас в головах, – скривилась она. – Я хотела вырубить его на время, чтобы не мешал нам говорить! Стив, ты что... ты меня действительно не узнаешь? Там, в музее, я думала, ты зачем-то притворяешься...

– Он не помнит ничего, кроме последних двух недель, – сообщил Баки.

Романова фыркнула:

– Что ты с ним сделал? – Это прозвучало с такой яростью, что он невольно ощутил к ней симпатию. Но собственная злость пересилила:

– Что я с ним сделал?! Я нашел его на гребаном кресле после того, как этот идиот пережег собственные мозги – по вашему приказу! Я не знаю, кто его туда отправил, но если узнаю...

– На кресле? – Она не стала спрашивать, что это. Видимо, агент Романова знала о Гидре больше, чем доверила Интернету. – Солдат. Подожди...

Он замолк. Сказал медленно:

– Не называй меня так.

Солдат остался за зеркалом с прилипшим мотыльком...

– Его зовут Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, – неожиданно спокойно произнес Стив. Баки это приободрило.

– Похоже, у нас разная информация, – сказала Романова; она попыталась удобнее устроиться в кресле, но со связанными ногами и руками ей это не слишком-то удалось, она просто сильнее навалилась на подлокотник. – Послушай... Барнс. Щ.И.Т. никуда не направлял Стива. Он просто исчез с радаров. Последнее сообщение выслал из Сибири – чтобы его не искали. Я потеряла с ним связь... и если бы вы не засветились на той базе, еще долго не нашла бы.

Она облизнула пересохшие губы. Баки достал из пакета бутылку минералки, отвинтил крышку и дал ей попить.

– Ладно. Теперь ты нас нашла. И что это будет? Группа захвата? Метка для сброса ракеты, если ты не выйдешь на связь?

– Читай по губам. Я пришла одна.

– Тогда – зачем?

– Я искала Стива. И вам повезло, что пока вас выследила только я. По своим каналам. У тех, кто придет за мной, будет и группа захвата, и ракеты. И отличный предлог, чтобы взять Капитана тепленьким. Помощь международному террористу. Вы отлично смотритесь вдвоем, пресса будет рада.

Баки устало сел на пол. Между ног колыхнулась боль. А ведь она права...

– И что ты предлагаешь? Явку с повинной?

– Это может сработать, – она смотрела на Роджерса. – Еще не все потеряно. Если ты вернешься прямо сейчас, с Барнсом, вы оба покажетесь на публике – отделаешься легким испугом. Пресса, конечно, подняла истерику, но мы сумеем заткнуть ей рот...

Очевидно, упомянутым Барнсом. Так вот зачем ей понадобился код...

– А что будет с Баки?

– Твой Баки, Роджерс, уже успел рассказать тебе, что он наемный убийца Гидры?

Был, подумал он. Был наемным убийцей.

Он увидел, как резко потемнели глаза Стива. Но тот только покачал головой и сказал отрывисто:

– Я знаю, что он убивал. Мы оба убивали.

– Боюсь, тебе предстоит немало открытий, – мягко сказала она. – Стив, пойми, ты не можешь бросить им в лицо договор и рассчитывать, что тебя просто шлепнут по ладошке. Ох, нет. Скажи, что хотя бы о договоре ты помнишь...

– Я расскажу ему, – сказал Баки. – На досуге. Но что-то я сомневаюсь, что и теперь он подпишет.

Она взглядом попросила еще воды. Выглядела она не лучше их двоих. Наверное, и в самом деле долго искала...

– Я не оставлю Баки. И не вернусь. Я даже не помню, куда возвращаться.

– Как удобно, – теперь она глядела на Баки в упор. – Импринтинг. Теперь он помнит только своего Баки, а всех остальных забыл. Да и о Баки знает только то, что тот захотел рассказать. И я уверена, что досье номер семнадцать тоже куда-то завалилось...

Роджерс неожиданно спросил:

– Мы правда были с вами друзьями, мэм?

– Да, – сказала она просто.

– Что я говорил вам перед тем, как исчез?

Ты смотри, две недели – и он уже использует сложные фразы...

Романова выглядела так, будто ее приперли к стенке. Ну или – пристегнули к креслу:

– Ты сказал, что хочешь найти Баки. А я... я сказала тебе, что он всадил в тебя три пули и вряд ли тебя вспомнит.

– Ты и правда всадил в меня три пули, Бак?

Баки уставился на свои ботинки.

– Я... У тебя есть шрам на груди, почти не заметный. Ну... если тебя это утешит, ты сломал мне руку. Живую. И едва не придушил.

И кстати, о шрамах...

– Агент Романова, может, вы знаете, кто вживил в нашего капитана чип-следилку?

Она помолчала две секунды, а потом выругалась по-русски так, что он понял только половину.

– Вот же сволочи. Ежегодный медосмотр в Щ.И.Т.е. Обязателен для всех сотрудников. Его делали незадолго до... до того, что случилось на хеликэрриерах.

– Ты была?

– Попросила медотвод. Женское недомогание.

Будь сейчас другое время, другие обстоятельства – они смогли бы подружиться. Отчего-то она ощущалась... своей. Хоть и предлагала Стиву притащить его на цепи в Вашингтон. 

Стив почесал плечо – будто вспомнил, откуда выковыривал чип. Или – правда вспомнил? Спасибо, господи, за сыворотку.

Все трое замолчали. «Ангел пролетел», – говорила мама. Почему он вспоминает ее куда реже, чем кураторов? Жалко, ангел не забрал с собой гостью, потому что Баки ума не мог приложить, что с ней делать. У него был выбор, и он так хотел сейчас выбрать – не убивать...

Только сейчас он понял, что за окном дождь. В феврале. А они и правда приехали на юг...

– Да черт с вами обоими, – не выдержала Романова. Голос у нее звучал так отчаянно, что Баки почти поверил: ей тоже небезразличен Стив. – Есть вариант Б. Эксфильтрация. Он может отправиться со мной. Маленькая незаметная квартирка в восточно-европейской стране, где легко залечь на дно. Сейчас, если кто-то и зацепит ваш след, они пойдут за тобой, Барнс.

Умно. Если бы только иметь хоть какие-то гарантии...

– Вот только я хотела бы знать, за кем ты охотишься.

– За Карповым, – соврал он быстро. Да ведь это даже и не ложь. – Вернее, за кодом. Тебе продали ненастоящий, но у Карпова был действующий... и я хотел бы его найти, пока люди с кодом не нашли меня.

– Так вот зачем тебе понадобился Ибрагимов, – сообразила она. Теперь все карты были на столе, и она как-то успокоилась. Стив опустил глок, хотя поза его оставалась настороженной.

– Откуда мне знать, что это не ловушка? И если я отдам тебе Роджерса, ты не приведешь его прямо им в зубы?

Он мог бы убить ее прямо сейчас, если бы захотел, но они оба понимали: это роли не играет.

– Стив верил мне, – сказала она. – Раньше.

Роджерс глядел на нее нахмуренно, будто изо всех сил пытался вспомнить. Но, видно, ничего не вышло, потому что он с досадой мотнул головой.

– Спасибо, что предупредили, – сказал он. – Теперь, я думаю, нам пора. Я очень надеюсь, что вы говорили правду. И не пошлете за нами погоню.

Он взялся за парализующее устройство, намертво прикрепившееся к металлической руке, оторвал его и положил на кровать.

Романова переводила взгляд с него на Баки и обратно, а потом улыбнулась.

– Значит, оно и на самом деле вот так...

– Вот так. – Баки не удержался и зачем-то процитировал: – От колыбели до могилы.

Стив уже стоял у входа.

– Роджерс, может, хоть ты развяжешь меня в знак дружбы?

Баки подвинул к ней бутылку воды.

– Только не говори, что сама не сможешь. Тут дело пяти минут. И да – номер оплачен на всю ночь.

Когда они были уже на пороге, Наташа сказала в спину:

– У Ибрагимова сейчас австрийский паспорт, но мы встречались с ним в Варшаве. В «баре млечном» на Иерусалимских. Стив, не вздумай связываться с кем-то из наших, даже если вспомнишь. Особенно с Сэмом. Ему... объяснили, что раз ты прикрываешь Зимнего Солдата, значит, ты очень сильно не в порядке, и тебе нужна помощь. По-моему, он поверил. Телефон у него на постоянной прослушке.

Баки вздохнул, вернулся и снял с нее наручники. Провод на ногах распутывать не стал – уж извините.

– Зря ты утопил телефон. Я принесла его специально, чтоб Стив мог со мной связаться. На всякий случай.

– Скажи номер, я запомню.

Она сказала. И прищурившись, посмотрела на него так, будто знала очень давно.

– Ты теряешь хватку, Солдат. Становишься невнимательным, не отсекаешь все угрозы. Потому что у тебя в жизни появилось что-то поважнее, чем просто выжить и убить. Осторожнее. К этому привыкаешь.

* * *

«Импринтинг», – думал он, уткнувшись Стиву в спину, пока мотоцикл ехал по полупустой ночной трассе. Романова права. Баки не сказал ему: «Доброе утро, Солдат», – но таскал его за собой – точно как его самого когда-то таскали Карпов, Пирс и бог знает кто еще. Как заслуженное оружие, которое так удобно ложится в руку. Ничего не объясняя, не выдав на руки паспорта и денег. Зато магнитики ему покупал.

_«Ты отлично себя вел, Солдат, ты заслужил награду»._

И теперь – конечно, Роджерс выбрал его, а что еще он мог выбрать?

Баки едва заметил, что Стив затормозил. Мотоцикл встал на маленькой площадке около очередной бензоколонки. «Белнефтехим». Вот они уже и не в России...

– Что?

– Нужно отдохнуть, – сказал Стив. – Кофе. И нам с тобой надо поговорить.

Дорога была тихой, только изредка пролетали мимо автомобили – гул зарождался вдали, усиливался, растворялся. В небе густой холодной россыпью висели звезды. Баки силился вновь поймать то восторженное чувство свободы.

Но разве он свободен?

– Что ты на самом деле ищешь, Бак? – спросил Стив. – Я понимаю, что не Карпова. Не только Карпова.

Он усмехнулся.

– Эскадрон.

Смешно было – оттого, как он вспомнил. Несколько месяцев назад, когда он еще громил уцелевшие гидровские базы просто так, без цели, он один раз решился проголосовать на дороге. В машине гремела музыка: «Эскадрон моих мыслей шальных»... Он тогда чуть не вывалился на полном ходу.

– Эскадрон смерти. Это бойцы, такие же сильные, как мы с тобой. Понимаешь? Еще пятеро Зимних солдат. Романова права, я долгое время был убийцей. Я делал очень плохие вещи, Стив. Ты... Романова говорит, у тебя было мое досье. Значит, ты знал.

Баки машинально глотнул кофе, и по бумажно-молочному вкусу только сейчас понял, что перепутал и взял капуччино.

– Я трусил. Не хотел тебе рассказывать. Думал, если больше не буду убивать...

– Вчера ты хотел убить, – сказал Стив. – Но не стал. А я хотел – сегодня. Мы с тобой одинаковые.

Баки вздохнул. Конечно, Роджерсу надо поспорить.

– Так вот. Где-то еще пятеро таких же, как мы. Если их найдут не те люди...

Он наклонил стаканчик и вылил кофе в снег между ботинок. Ну и гадость. И яйца все еще ныли.

– Беда в том, что я не могу вспомнить, что с ними стало. И вспоминаю очень медленно. Я потому и надеялся, что нас не возьмут. Потому что сам не знал, куда на следующий день поеду. Я только помню, что мне приходилось с ними драться. Защищать Карпова. Может, дисфункция. Может, их просто вовремя не сломали. Или давно ликвидировали, и нам не о чем беспокоиться.

– А если не ликвидировали?

Почему-то сам по себе сжался металлический кулак.

– Они такие же, как я, Стив. Если... если их нельзя контролировать, тогда...

Он недоговорил.

– Ладно, – Стив выкинул пустой стаканчик и потянулся. – Сперва надо до них добраться. Думаешь, агент Романова нас не выдаст?

Баки пожал плечами. Он смотрел на Стива, на его красивый бледный профиль. Его бы на монетах печатать, а он таскается по лесам вместе с убийцей.

– Может, она просто продолжит тихую слежку...

Он не знал, зачем это сделал – может, потому, что от Роджерса несло теплом, а рука у него замерзла. Баки протянул руку и коснулся щеки Стива. Тот осекся, замолчал. Но прежде, чем Баки отдернул руку, он вжался в его ладонь, накрыл его пальцы своими.

«Импринтинг», – сказала в голове Романова.

– Я... извини.

– Все хорошо, – Стив внезапно осип. – Баки... Послушай. Помнишь тех мальчишек на вокзале? Ты потом старался ко мне не прикасаться. В автобусе.

– Я... – сказал он. – Был куратор. Не помню, как его звали. Они тогда только придумали этот код. Ему нравилось, что после кода я делал все, что от меня хотели. Но его скоро уволили. За «неуставные отношения».

По-крайней мере, так помнил Солдат.

Про то, что было в самом начале, он вспоминать не хотел. И тем более – говорить.

– Стив. Тебе совершенно необязательно искать их вместе со мной.

– Конечно, – сказал тот, вставая. – Поехали.

* * *

Это случилось под Тересполем – когда перешли границу, уже темнело, так что они решили остановиться в небольшом отеле у автострады. Хозяева здесь наверняка насмотрелись на всякого рода путников и давно перестали запоминать лица.

Стив, который всю дорогу вел мотоцикл, вырубился первым. Баки лежал смирно и слушал его сопение, и сам не заметил, как оказался на пустой ночной дороге. Сперва он почувствовал только безнадежную усталость – они ведь только остановились, а теперь опять в путь? Потом сообразил, что уже не в Польше, а в США, и у него задание: устранить и изъять.

Он ведь пообещал больше этого не делать.

Но как можно – отказаться от миссии?

Он только радовался про себя, что Стив остался там, в гостинице, и не увидит, что он творит. Радовался все время, пока Говард – его звали Говард Старк, он сделал Стиву щит и всегда умудрялся достать хороший коньяк, – не позвал его:

– Сержант Барнс...

Он в ужасе отшатнулся. Он ведь убил его – и сколько бы Говард ни просил, оживить теперь не сможет...

– Сержант Барнс! Баки! Баки! Проснись, ну!

Он очнулся. Стив держал его в крепких объятиях, перехватив за запястье железную руку. Баки испытал примитивную и искреннюю благодарность – за то, что Стив сильный и не даст ему вырваться.

– Все хорошо, – Стив коснулся лбом его лба.

– Я убил Говарда Старка, – выдохнул Баки. – Помнишь его? Он... он поил меня коньяком у Монте-Кассино, – вспомнил он. – А я убил его. Задушил его жену. Устранение и изъятие. Без свидетелей.

– Я помню Говарда, – медленно проговорил Стив.

– Миссия шестнадцатого декабря девяносто первого года, куратор – полковник Карпов.

Это говорил не он, а Солдат – но ведь Баки и был Солдатом. И трупы в той комнате с мотыльками были его трупами.

– Миссия двадцатого июля девяносто четвертого года, Грозный. Устранение. Цель – майор Нечипоренко, куратор – полковник Карпов. Миссия завершена успешно. Второго декабря девяносто шестого года, Москва, цель – штатская, журналистка Ольга Семенова, устранение и изъятие. Завершена успешно. С девяносто седьмого по двухтысячный год – миссий нет, агент неактивен. Восьмое октября две тысячи первого года...

Вдруг обретенная память лилась из него, и он не мог ее остановить. И не собирался останавливать... Левой рукой он дотянулся до телефона и включил запись.

... Афганистан, Кундуз, цель – агент ЦРУ Майкл Джонс. Устранение и изъятие. Завершено успешно...

Он закашлялся, и хронологический порядок нарушился, его понесло по разным эпохам и странам:

– Четвертое ноября девяносто пятого года, Тель-Авив, куратор – полковник Ростов... Тридцать первое октября восемьдесят четвертого года, Нью-Дели... Двадцать второго ноября шестьдесят третьего года, Даллас...

И в конце этой безумной исповеди:

– Двенадцатого октября две тысячи четырнадцатого года, Вашингтон, цель – капитан Стивен Роджерс... Миссия...

– Не завершена, – тихо договорила его цель. – Я здесь, Бак. Я здесь...

Его трясло. Он долго искал в складках одеяла телефон, который уронил. Выключил запись. В ванной включился свет, полилась вода. Потом стакан с водой оказался перед ним.

– Пей, Баки. Давай.

Зубы застучали о край стакана. Он с трудом сглотнул.

– Тебе нужно быть очень осторожным, Стив. Я убил их всех. Я могу убить еще.

Отчего-то Стив не убрал руку, продолжал гладить его мокрый лоб.

– Для этого они сажали тебя в то кресло?

Баки молчал, пытаясь отдышаться. Соображал: запись – это хорошо. Это будет страховкой для Стива. Он всегда сможет сказать, что гнался за Зимним Солдатом, чтобы выбить из него признание...

– И для этого читали код? Тот, который пыталась сказать Романова? У твоих кураторов он был правильный?

– Сначала... не было кода. – Он ведь только выпил воды, почему такой голос? – Только кресло. Потом я...

_Не подчинился?_

_Сбежал?_

_Приснился ему тогда Бруклин с кирпичными высотками и мирными ресторанчиками, или правда удалось вернуться – хотя бы на день?_

– Потом они внедрили в меня код, – закончил он хрипло, глядя на свои руки: конечно же, на них не было крови, он всегда очень аккуратно все подчищал.

_«Отличная работа, Солдат»._

– Эти смерти – не на тебе, – жестко сказал Стив. – Они же стерли тебя начисто, как меня, когда я...

Баки встрепенулся:

– Постой. Ты вспомнил? Кто – кто это с тобой сделал?

Стив на секунду прикрыл глаза. Покачал головой:

– Я помню, что пришел туда сам. И сам... включил машину. Баки, послушай. Я помню, каким я был тогда. Я и сейчас-то... Но после кресла – если бы ты сказал мне, что я всегда был убийцей, я бы поверил. Если бы ты приказал мне убить – я бы пошел.

Баки слабо улыбнулся:

– Первым делом ты пошел отбивать девчонку у двух здоровых лбов. Нет, Стив. Просто по натуре ты – Капитан Америка, а я... Этого не изменишь никаким креслом.

Стива это не убедило, он с явным неодобрением поджал губы. Но спорить не стал.

– Ложись, Баки. Надо поспать нормально. Хочешь, почищу оружие?

Но ведь он тоже – оружие. Ему невыносимо захотелось, чтобы Стив разобрал его самого – такими же уверенными движениями сильных пальцев. Вычистил бы всю грязь.

Стив будто прочел его мысли, как когда-то Карпов. Спросил:

– Можно? – и стянул с него футболку. Та оказалась совсем мокрой. Стив осторожно нажал ему на плечи, укладывая лицом в подушку. И... и что бы он ни собрался делать, Баки это ему позволит.

Стив провел ладонями по его плечам – живому и искусственному, по лопаткам, спустился к пояснице. Принялся растирать ему спину. Баки прикусил губу. Ощущения были... слишком приятными, настолько, что выбивали из колеи. Стив безошибочно нашел болезненные узлы на его плечах, надавил, как на рычажки. Баки даже услышал металлический щелчок – ему показалось, что вот сейчас он выпадет из собственного тела, и будет лежать – тяжелый, разобранный и лишенный мыслей, дожидаясь, пока Стив возьмет ершик и тряпицу и отчистит его от воспоминаний...

Однако, когда он проснулся – уже довольно поздним утром – плечи не так болели, но вся загаженная память осталась при нем.

* * *

Он немного пришел в себя, пока доехали до Варшавы. Стив с утра о ночном инциденте не вспоминал, и настороженности в нем не появилось. Дурень... Баки перекинул запись с телефона на компьютер, а оттуда – на флэшку. Пригодится...

Он с удивлением обнаружил, что помнит Варшаву, хотя был там – если верить собственным же дневниковым записям – еще годах в восьмидесятых. Город изменился, но Баки узнавал его почти без труда: и торчащую из самого центра сталинскую высотку, и широкую, почти московскую Маршалковску с ее магазинами, и «буржуйский» Новый Швят. Кажется, в этом «баре млечном» с запахом советской столовой и окошком выдачи вместо официантов они с куратором когда-то обедали.

Вернее, обедал Карпов, а Солдат сидел с ним за компанию – его организм тогда не принимал человеческую еду. Баки вспомнил: он делал вид, что слушает куратора, а сам украдкой смотрел в телевизор – там показывали фильм про человека, который ночью у себя в доме ждал какого-то брюнета. Судя по всему, брюнет был убийцей, как и Солдат – однако досмотреть фильм не удалось, Карпов расплатился, и они ушли.

А еще знакомым было странное чувство простора и свободы. Может, Солдат тогда пытался удрать, и на пару дней ему это удалось?

А воткнуть пальму посреди Варшавы – это все-таки извращение.

– Это искусство, – сказал Роджерс. Он ел уже третий бутерброд со смальцем, и Баки глядел на него с сомнением. Не хватает еще дисфункции желудка в самый неподходящий момент... – Она ненастоящая.

– Да ну тебя. Зачем кому-то нужна искусственная пальма?

Здесь они совсем перестали притворяться русскими: в центре Варшавы американские туристы не запомнятся – в отличие от... Нижнеудинска.

– Это инсталляция. И стоит она напротив музея.

О музее Роджерс упоминал уже третий раз. Он с интересом читал дешевый путеводитель, который ухватил в гостинице. Баки чувствовал, что если не спасет перестрелка или выскочившая из-за угла Романова, придется идти смотреть картины.

– И вот что. Тут нельзя взрывать. Если найдем базу.

Баки поднял на него брови.

– Это Варшава, – пояснил Стив. – Наци. Тут написано... Девяносто процентов зданий разрушены. Нельзя... снова.

– Хорошо, – согласился Баки. Он тоже рассматривал карту – свою, самодельную, на которой точками были обнаружены конспиративные квартиры Гидры. В Варшаве такая находилась в квартале Праги... вот только неизвестно, что там теперь. Но если Ибрагимов действительно здесь... то есть шансы, что именно там он и будет их ждать.

Стив намазал смальцем четвертый кусочек хлеба. Баки попросил им обоим еще пива. Все это походило на ловушку: яркое солнце, беззаботная туристическая улица, дешевая еда и Стив, уткнувшийся в карту. И мотоцикл, который ждет их у гостиницы. Потому что еще немного – и Баки вообразит, что так и впрямь можно: путешествовать со Стивом просто так, а не в рамках миссии. Покупать магнитики, сидеть вот так в кафе... даже в музей сходить, чем черт не шутит. Денег Гидры им хватит надолго, а когда они закончатся... всегда можно что-то придумать. Может быть, даже купить где-то дом, потому что все магниты на одной его руке не удержатся...

Эта ловушка была хуже всего, что могла бы изобрести Гидра.

Стив вытащил блокнот и быстро набросал пальму, а потом вопросительно поглядел на Баки.

– Ладно, черт с тобой. Пошли.

Музей наверняка был усажен камерами, но Баки не стал даже накидывать капюшон. Огромное рекламное полотно обещало выставку Фрэнсиса Бэйкона. Роджерс с первого же зала перестал что-либо замечать, подолгу прилипал к каждой картине и внимательно читал все комментарии. Он и раньше так делал... или Баки просто хочется так думать? Но ведь память возвращается к нему куда быстрее, чем раньше – с тех пор, как он нашел Стива…

А Баки застрял перед одной-единственной картиной. Под голой электрической лампочкой, на полу – то, что было когда-то человеком, очевидно, мужчиной; а теперь стало просто бесформенной, растекшейся по полу массой обнаженной плоти.

Совсем как он – тогда, в начале, о котором запрещал себе думать, чтобы его не бросило в жар, как сейчас. Он украдкой вытер пот со лба. Это точно был он – вернее, сержант Джеймс Барнс, не в том виде, что он попал к Гидре – а в том, что многим после позволила слепить из него Солдата.

– Баки?

Он вздрогнул.

– Это я, – сказал он Стиву. – На картине. Это я.

Тот тоже вцепился в полотно взглядом. Сказал с каким-то суеверным страхом:

– Нет, Баки. Это не ты. Может, когда-то... Но не сейчас.

Стив окинул его совсем новым, оценивающим взглядом.

– Я тебя вижу. Я тебя нарисую.

Он едва не силой увел Баки прочь. Хорошо, что в музее было много других залов. Баки слонялся по ним, стараясь оставаться на виду. Даже снял перчатку с руки, чтобы стал виден протез. И в конце концов получил то, чего хотел: в одном из залов он столкнулся с молодым поляком. Тот окликнул его:

– Przepraszam, upuścił pan coś[2] , – и сунул в руку какую-то бумагу. Когда Стив снова повернулся к нему спиной, Баки достал послание. К вырезанной из газеты статьи на польском, сообщавшей, что «Бывшего героя США Капитана Америку объявили в международный розыск», была пришпилена записка – на русском.

«Не вашего ли друга теперь ищет Интерпол? Если не хотите, чтобы полиция о вас узнала, очень советую вам прийти сегодня в 21.00 по адресу... – Баки его узнал, там значилась одна из конспиративных квартир Гидры. – Прошу вас: приходите один. Нам многое предстоит друг другу рассказать. Ваш товарищ».

Он спрятал записку, пока Стив ничего не успел заметить. Присел на скамейку, уставился на первую попавшуюся картину – женщина в чадре где-то в пустыне.

И песку же там...

_Кажется, он задремал, потому что снова оказался перед зеркалом. И на сей раз Солдат слегка стушевался._

_– Ты соврал мне, – он старался не смотреть по сторонам, потому что, кроме мотыльков, тут теперь было полно мух, и они ползали по телам. – Ты мне лжешь, Солдат. Ты ведь сам не захотел тогда выполнять приказ, вспомни!_

_– Это из-за тебя, – ярился его близнец по ту сторону стекла. – Это Баки у нас такая нежная душа, женщин и детей пожалел. Из-за тебя я не смог…_

_Баки зло улыбнулся._

_– Кого ты хочешь обмануть? Это была твоя миссия. Тебе дали четкий приказ. А ты его не выполнил. Это ты не стал стрелять, Солдат._

_– Что случилось?_

_За зеркалом появился Карпов, одетый не в полевую форму, а в черный мундир Гидры. Солдат, наверное, только раз видел его в таком мундире – за пределами секретных баз их обычно не надевали._

_Солдат молчал. Винтовку, вспомнил Баки, у него отобрали первым делом. Впрочем, он бы все равно не выстрелил в куратора…_

_– В чем дело? – Карпов был встревожен, но тревогу эту чуял только Солдат. Для всех остальных голос звучал даже слишком спокойно. – У тебя был приказ. Почему ты его не выполнил?_

_Солдат молчал. Баки ему сочувствовал. Тогда у него не было слов, чтобы объяснить – отчего он вдруг решил, что не сможет перерезать жителей маленького лагеря. Он наблюдал за ними, неподвижно, как ящерица, лежа на камне. Мужчин среди них не было, кроме пары стариков. Женщины все казались одинаковыми – закутанные в пыльные черные накидки, босые, у многих разбитые ступни – они несколько дней шли пешком по камням, спасаясь от стрельбы. Солдат не видел их лиц за чадрой, но что-то в позах, в походке, равняло их всех – какая-то неизмеримая усталость и смирение. Лагерь – несколько палаток и большой шатер с ярко прорисованным на крыше красным крестом – чтобы не бомбили. Там громко орали дети. А еще почему-то лаяли собаки – Солдат удивлялся, что всех их до сих пор не перестреляли и не переели._

_Он справился бы и с собаками, и с детьми минут за пять. Никто не успел бы пикнуть._

_– Ты думаешь, я не понимаю, насколько грязная это работа, Солдат? – нахмурился Карпов. – Но она необходима, чтобы создать резонанс. Именно поэтому мы поручили ее тебе. Ты сильнее нас всех, ты верное оружие Гидры._

_Верное оружие Гидры стояло, опустив винтовку, и тупо молчало. Ручейки рыжеватой пыли обвивали его ботинки._

_«У вас теперь есть другие бойцы._

_Целый эскадрон»._

_Он не мог сказать это вслух, но знал: Карпов услышит его мысли. Тот, похоже, услышал. Прищурился, шагнул ближе. Солдат заставил себя стоять на месте._

_– Ты меня беспокоишь, Солдат, – изо рта Карпова едко дохнуло табаком. – Ты представляешь себе, как мне приходится стараться, чтобы тебя оставили в строю? А ты как нарочно…_

_Он покачал головой._

_– Я бы поверил, что ты нарочно, если бы не знал тебя. Ты понимаешь, что я не могу оставить такой провал без наказания._

_Солдат про себя вздохнул. Не видать ему покоя, даже после абсолютного провала. Он опустился коленями в песок, стащил футболку. Из-за жары куратор разрешил ему одеваться не по форме – и только при этой мысли он наконец испытал укол совести._

_Карпов достал кнут – местный, пастуший, он у него, кажется, еще с первой войны. Солдат чувствовал на себе чужие взгляды. Почему-то легче было принимать наказание здесь, на земле, которая изо дня в день видит сцены и похуже._

_Карпов встал ближе, замахнулся – но удара не последовало. Солдат смотрел перед собой – и на песке видел тени, окружившие Карпова._

_Удар. Хрип._

_– Солдат! Защищай, Солдат!_

_Но на сей раз... На сей раз это они его защищали._

Он удрал в туалет и умывался, старательно зажмурив глаза.

* * *

Остаток дня они провели как туристы. Когда ему удалось вытащить Роджерса из музея, уже наступил вечер, и они пошли ужинать в маленький трактир в Старом Месте. Роджерс пририсовал к пальме море и пляж, и Баки это понравилось.

– Слушай, мы же можем так и сделать. Когда найдем то, что ищем. Поехать в какую-нибудь маленькую страну, поселиться у пляжа. Ты будешь рисовать туристов, они это обожают. А я... не знаю. Может, стану чинить лодки. Или водить людей на подводную охоту. Как тебе такой вариант?

– Отлично, – сказал Стив, и, когда он вышел в туалет, Баки выжал ему в пиво маленькую пипетку со снотворным. Такое убивает лошадь – значит, и Капитана Америку вырубит часа на два – за это время Баки успеет уйти.

Так и вышло – пока дошли до гостиницы, Стив уже клевал носом и, едва они заселились в номер, как он уже упал лицом в подушку. Баки пришлось стаскивать с него ботинки – совсем как тогда, в поезде.

Он написал ему короткую записку – скорее для очистки собственной совести, – и внизу записал номер, который ему оставила агент Романова. Рядом положил конверт с деньгами.

Всегда есть план «Б»...

Он быстро собрался и перед тем, как уйти, наклонился и осторожно поцеловал Стива в лоб.

* * *

Квартира находилась в Праге, в одной из типичных коробок времен «развитого социализма». Здесь горело несколько окон, но вокруг было пусто. У местных этот квартал явно пользовался дурной репутацией – хотя ни использованных шприцев, ни пустых бутылок Баки на пути не попалось. Железная дверь была закрыта, и он позвонил в интерфон.

– Третий этаж, – сказал голос, который Баки успел вспомнить. Дверь нужной квартиры ему открыл неприметный парень в черном. Молча обхлопал его, вытащил оба пистолета и нож и ушел с ними на кухню. Из прихожей Баки видел Ибрагимова – он сидел в маленькой полутемной гостиной. Он почти не постарел; такой же стройный, с той же прилизанной шевелюрой. Вместо «униформы беженца» – темного спортивного костюма – на нем были хорошего покроя брюки и светлая рубашка. На коленях у него лежал пистолет, но он не стал направлять его на Баки. 

– Я сказал тебе, что буду один, – сказал он. – Видишь, никого тут нет. Лешек не в счет. И ты будь честным, уважаемый. Не бросайся на меня с порога.

Баки прошел в комнату и присел в кресло напротив. На журнальном столике неярко горела настольная лампа, бросая отблески на вороненый ствол. Старый добрый макаров. Ничего приятного в том, чтобы получить пулю – но и ничего смертельного. Неужели Ибрагимов этого не понимает?

Справа блеснул выпуклый экран старенького телевизора. Баки вспомнил:

– Есть старый фильм. Там человек остается один у себя в доме зимой и ждет брюнета...

– А, – сказал Ибрагимов. – Это здешний, да. «Брюнет вечерней порой». Любимый фильм, между прочим, товарища Войцеховского, председателя польского отделения Гидры. А Василий-то мне наврал. Оружие, мол, едва ли не зомби. А ты человек, уважаемый...

Баки молчал. Ибрагимов качнул дулом макарова.

– Это тебе как слону дробина. Знаю. А ты вот не знаешь, что товарищ Войцеховский пережил чистки и теперь возглавляет тут отделение Интерпола. Но я думаю, нам с тобой не будет никакой нужды его беспокоить... Мы хорошо сидим, ты сам пришел, один, друга не привел, значит, поговорим нормально. На друга твоего, кстати, у структур сильный зуб. Даже сильнее, чем на тебя. Видно, он больше добра сделал стране, – Ибрагимов невесело рассмеялся.

– Точно, – кивнул Баки.

_И все понимают: в отличие от меня, Стива не завербовать..._

Баки расслабленно постукивал пальцами по подлокотнику. Он слышал за дверью тихие, осторожные шаги. Потом все замерло. Ребята были отлично натренированы, почти не дышали. Они не виноваты, что у него такой острый слух...

Интересно, предупредила его Романова, что код не работает? Или он сам знал, что продает ей фальшивку?

– Раз ты решил встретиться со мной, ты, должно быть, ищешь Василия?

Он кивнул.

– Мне сказали, что полковник Карпов погиб, но я не верю.

– И мне не хочется верить, но я не видел его после Осетии. Мы ведь с ним тоже были друзья...

– Как и с Ростовым? – не удержался Баки. Ибрагимов прищурился:

– Ростов пальцем о палец не ударил, чтобы помочь моей республике. Мне его не жаль.

– Гидра не знает рас и национальностей, – процитировал Баки из устава. Что только не вспоминается... – Щупальцы Гидры тянутся по всему миру...

– А, развалилась твоя Гидра, уважаемый, – неприязненно махнул рукой Ибрагимов и неожиданно спросил:

– Ну так сколько ты хочешь?

Баки про себя пытался посчитать бойцов. Судя по шагам под окном, там не меньше троих. Видно, Войцеховский и правда ценит товарища... или Ибрагимов просто набрал себе отряд из оставшихся без работы гидровцев.

– За что?

– Дурачка-то не строй, а. В Саратове ты на базу заглядывал, что вспоминал?

– Друзей, – хмыкнул Баки. – Я их ищу. Думал, полковник Карпов может знать, где они.

– Помню я, как ты из этих друзей дерьмо выбивал. А то они из тебя, – смех у Ибрагимова оказался на удивление неприятный.

– Потому проект тогда и закрыли? После Афганистана?

– А, идиоты, – он опять цокнул. – Управляться с ними не умели. Человека нормального не было. Ты-то вон у Василия ходил вышколенный!

Вышколенный...

_Процедура уже началась..._

_Обнулите и начните заново..._

Он рывком вернулся в настоящее. Нельзя об этом – сейчас...

– Так что ж, ты, значит, их ищешь. А я думал...

– Думали, я пришел продать вам Эскадрон?

– За хорошие деньги почему не продать? И я говорю – хорошие. Ты же вроде как... ушел на покой. В Куршевель бы съездил, еще куда.

Баки опять отвлекся. Вместе где-то десяток – тех, кто на лестнице, и тех, кто караулит под окном. Не слишком-то лестно.

– Знаете, почему я у Карпова был вышколенный? Мне все время стирали память. Я... Я надеялся, вы мне подскажете, где их искать.

– Ищи-свищи, – сказал недовольный Ибрагимов. – Если б я знал, где эскадрон, думаешь, я бы тут сидел, как Ленин в ссылке? Вот что, Солдат, – он откинулся на спинку кресла и склонил голову, будто ему только что пришла идея: – А может, нам их вместе поискать? Ты у Карпова всегда был любимчиком. Услышит о тебе, может, и покажется.

Он приподнялся в кресле:

– Лешек! Сделай мятный чай! Ты-то тоже выпьешь? Или нет желания?

Поехали, подумал Баки. Ибрагимов все тем же фальшиво-добродушным тоном продолжал:

– Семнадцать! Ржавый! Заря!

А Романова все-таки наш человек... Или, раз уж над ней подшутили, решила и сама посмеяться?

Он изо всех сил старался изобразить себя прежнего, после кресла, с пустыми глазами и напряженным лицом. Выходило плохо из-за шума внизу: по всей очевидности, кто-то пытался уложить бойцов.

– Печь! Девять! Добродушный!

Добросердечный, вдруг вспомнил Баки. А ведь слова почти правильные, только кто-то прогнал их через английский переводчик.

_«Добросердечный. Возвращение на родину. Один! Товарный вагон!»_

_Голос Карпова неумолим, каждое слово падает раскаленным свинцом. Он кричит._

_Это он так кричит?_

_Потом боль резко останавливается, но становится холодно._

_– Доброе утро, Солдат, – говорит Карпов и зябко дергает камуфляжными плечами. Отворачивается, окликает: – Смирнов! Почему опять люк открыт?_

_– Так вертолет же прибыл, товарищ полковник. Оборудование грузят..._

_– Так на хрена вам герметичные двери! Не Ялта все-таки, а Якутия! Закрыть немедленно!»_

Он едва не рассмеялся и все не испортил. Якутия. Ну какой же он идиот, он же был там совсем рядом... База «Оймякон-1». Тренировочная площадка. Специальный отсек с криокамерами, пять спящих солдат в ряд, Баки – шестой... И надо же было вспомнить обо всем здесь...

– Товарный поезд. Добрый вечер, Солдат...

Баки поднял на него глаза – как когда-то на Карпова.

– Я готов отвечать, – сказал он довольно тоскливо, потому что в следующий момент зазвенело стекло, и в проеме окна появился Роджерс – почему-то с крышкой люка в руке. На люке было написано «Zeliwo kanalizacyjne»[3], и Стив с ним смотрелся естественно.

Щит. Ну конечно – у него всегда был щит...

– Это еще что.. – Ибрагимов схватился за пистолет, но тут ему попало по руке тяжелой крышкой.

– А это, – сказал Баки, – блондин вечерней порой.

Но Ибрагимов смотрел не на Стива – он обернулся к двери, которая от мощного удара открылась нараспашку, и внутрь стали быстро просачиваться люди в форме польского спецназа.

Первым отреагировал Лешек. Взвыл:

– Kurwa, psy![4]

Его приложили лицом о стену – замолк.

Загремело:

– Wszyscy na ziemię! Twarzą w dół, no juz ! Pan Ibragimow, jest pan aresztowany...[5]

Баки думал ровно секунду. Потом отбросил опешевшего Ибрагимова в угол, а сам железной рукой отшвырнул ближайшего спецназовца. Грохнуло; пули ударились в крышку люка, которым Стив чертовски вовремя его прикрыл.

– Какого черта ты срываешь мне операцию? – шипел он на Стива, пока вдвоем они расправлялись с ребятами в форме. Один напомнил Баки агента Рамлоу, и он с удовольствием швырнул его об стену.

– Это называется операция? – Стив закрылся «щитом» от летевших в него пуль, развернулся, кинул «щит» в стрелявшего. Растянулся на полу плашмя, уходя от следующей очереди, потому что в отличие от настоящего щита ( _красно-сине-белый; чертовски больно бьет под дых_ ), крышка люка не желала возвращаться бумерангом. Баки подсек спецназовца, огрел железным кулаком по лбу – полежи...

– У него был фальшивый код! Он мог помочь мне найти Карпова! – Удар локтем назад, развернуться, хук левой. Еще один.

– А польский спецназ будет помогать? Сзади! – Стив кинулся к нему, прикрыл. Застучало. Упорные сволочи...

Да уж. На этих гостей Баки не рассчитывал. Да и Ибрагимов, наверное, тоже. По крайней мере, так рано. Похоже, не так уж его и любит товарищ Войцеховский.

– Тебе нечего тут делать! Ты должен был уйти с Романовой! – Поднырнуть еще одному под ноги, схватить за лодыжки, резко грохнуть оземь. Стив сверху добавил от себя, и парень остался лежать навзничь. Отлично. Сколько их еще? 

– Извини, я не стал ее дожидаться! – Один из упавших спецназовцев ожил и незаметно целится из пистолета, а ведь его Баки на время вырубил и уложил в угол. Нет уж, зараза... Перехватил пистолет. Рукояткой в зубы.

– И где мне тебя потом искать? – Стив явно злился на Баки, но прилетало из-за этого полякам. Краем люка в челюсть – наверное, больно...

– Весь смысл в том, чтобы ты меня не искал! – разозлился теперь уже он сам. – Что непонятного в словах «залечь на дно?»

– Я, – Роджерс отшвырнул последнего спецназовца, и в квартире неожиданно стало тихо, – без тебя не уйду.

* * *

Отходили огородами, замызганными дворами. Ибрагимова, которому в драке прилетело по голове, тащили почти волоком. У спецназа захватили пару винтовок – пригодятся.

«Гидра твоя развалилась»... А ведь и правда – если даже на Ибрагимова нашелся отряд спецназа. Если единственным выходом для него оказалось найти Солдата и заставить себе служить... Если его так сильно приперли к стенке, что пришлось обратиться к бывшей русской шпионке...

Вот вам и щупальца.

Наконец остановились. Баки осторожно прислонил Ибрагимова к стенке.

– Только не говорите, что у вас на аэродроме не припасено маленького частного джета, как раз на подобный случай. Иначе я совсем разочаруюсь...

Второй раз ехать поездом через всю Россию он не выдержит. Да они и не успеют, их возьмут на первом же полустанке...

Частного джета у Ибрагимова не оказалось, но было – как он объяснил им с явной гордостью, не пострадавшей даже от налета спецназа – кое-что получше: «Гольфстрим» G650, способный пролететь десять тысяч километров без посадки. Как раз то, что нужно...

– Куда ты собрался, уважаемый?

– На север...

Самолет ждал их в аэропорту Модлина, и все время в такси Баки провел, тиская в руке перчатку и безостановочно глядя назад. Их координаты давно уже передали кому следует...

Стив грустил по мотоциклу, который оставил где-то в дебрях Праги. «Харлей», скорее всего, увели еще прежде, чем они со Стивом закончили дубасить спецназ, но Баки за это ухватился:

– Возвращайся к мотоциклу. В одиночку тебе легче будет уйти. Я слетаю по делам и вернусь. Тебе нечего там делать, это моя война. Я найду тебя, обещаю!

– Хорошая попытка, Барнс, – только и сказал Стив.

Лететь им предстояло не меньше восьми часов. Надо бы отдохнуть. Может, в другое время и получилось бы уснуть под мерный рев двигателей, но сейчас сон не шел.

– Думаешь, они за нами увяжутся?

– Надеюсь, нет, – сказал Баки. Они сидели в удобных креслах, соприкасаясь плечами. – Посмотри-ка. Еще вчера ехали в общем вагоне, а теперь – частный самолет. Надеялся ли ты когда-нибудь так подняться по карьерной лестнице, Роджерс?

– Почему ты решил, что я уйду без тебя?

Баки промолчал.

– Я знал, что Романова говорит правду. Я сказал ей, что иду тебя искать. Потому что после кресла... Я ни черта не помнил, но у меня было ощущение – я нашел, что искал. Кого искал. Было так спокойно... Знаешь, я ничего не имею против общего вагона. Совсем ничего.

Самолет качнулся, ухнул в воздушную яму, поднялся снова. За окном была непроницаемая темень, одиноко горел огонек на крыле.

– Я знаю, – тихо сказал Баки и все-таки взял Стива за руку. – Я стал нормально спать, только когда ты появился.

– Ты это называешь «нормально»? – Стив неодобрительно поднял брови. – Смешно. Мы ведь до сих пор по-настоящему не помним, кто мы друг другу на самом деле. Я вспомнил войну. Помню, что ты упал. Я дал тебе упасть.

– Мы отвязывали банку у кошки с хвоста. – Непривычно, когда собственный голос звучит так мягко. – Я сперва думал, все дело в том, что мы оба – солдаты. Как Эскадрон. Я тебе не успел рассказать. Они меня всего переломали во время спаррингов. Я им был не ровня. Но однажды, когда куратор хотел меня наказать, они все поднялись. Чуть его не придушили – пришлось выводить с боем. Друг за друга они всегда вступались, а такого я не ожидал. Как будто с сывороткой передается что-то вроде инстинкта.

– Но ведь дело не в инстинкте.

– Да и не важно, в чем. Есть такие вещи... их просто знаешь, и все. Русские говорят: «Волга впадает в Каспийское море». Никто никогда этого не учил на географии. Просто так оно есть и всегда было. Вот и мы с тобой. Просто знаем.

* * *

Там, куда они прилетели, мороз прогрызал человека до кости сквозь любую одежду, так что он оставался, словно голый перед нестерпимо холодным Создателем. Они надели на себя все, что нашли, и теперь, оказавшись под слепящим небом, Баки жалел, что презрел одеяла. У Стива тут же заледенели брови, и зубы выстукивали что-то вроде марша. На Ибрагимова Баки старался не смотреть. Тот заявил им, что если они не возьмут его с собой, он просто улетит к чертям и оставит их без транспорта.

Баки пытался вычислить, прилетал ли сюда кто-нибудь до них, но бесконечные снежные пласты вокруг казались незыблемыми. Сами они еле брели, то и дело проваливаясь в сугробы. 

Баки думал, что старые коды не сработают, боялся, что и вообще внутри все проржавело. Но, когда он набрал на пульте цифры, толстая металлическая пластина, подумав, соскользнула в сторону.

– Осторожно, – выговорил Баки, проходя внутрь.

Когда дверь закрылась, Ибрагимов испустил дрожащий вздох облегчения.

_«Почему люк не задраен? Минус шестьдесят снаружи, кому позагорать захотелось?»_

Баки научился за все это время отличать голоса собственной памяти от реальных звуков. И сейчас – нет, это всего лишь эхо воспоминаний. И их собственные шаги по выстывшему коридору, вокруг шахты, к лифту. Руки крепче стиснули винтовку.

Отчего-то он хорошо все здесь помнил. Например, что лифт... здесь, нужно только свернуть направо. Помнил даже лязг, с которым лифт поехал вниз.

Баки молчал, все внимательнее прислушиваясь к тишине. Стив тоже не говорил ни слова. Руки его казались на удивление пустыми без крышки люка. Без щита.

Нижний этаж, вспомнил Баки. Их держали на нижнем этаже. Меньше шансов удрать?

Когда лифт с кряхтеньем и звоном остановился, Баки кивнул Стиву.

– Ты посмотри на нас. Как будто трое индейцев пытаются взять Форт-Нокс.

Стив шевельнул губами:

– Джеронимо.

Баки шел впереди, вспоминая все больше с каждым шагом. Стив прикрывал его сзади. Ибрагимов тащился за ними.

Вот и коридор, где обычно за столом работал Карпов. На секунду он увидел бывшего куратора – в любимом красном берете и камфуляже, неторопливо заполняющего очередной дневник наблюдений.

Не от Карпова ли у него самого любовь к блокнотам?

А вот лабораторный бокс – здесь не стали убирать койки, как в Саратове, и рядом спокойно покрывались пылью давно вышедшие из строя датчики и кислородные аппараты.

И площадка, где из него выбивали дух...

Их пытались научить нападать поодиночке, вспомнил Баки. Но получалось это, только если изолировать остальных. Иначе на площадке при угрозе одному вскакивали остальные четверо. И тогда Баки приходилось с боем вытаскивать куратора, а потом... Потом сделали решетки и опускали их мгновенно, разделяя бойцов...

И отсек с криокамерами.

– Там? – спросил Ибрагимов. – Ведь там?

Он кинулся вперед, но Стив его удержал. Дверь подалась без труда. Баки вошел, глядя на помещение, которое для него когда-то было комнатой отдохновения... пока его не будили и не сажали обратно в кресло. Было темно, но в темноте искорками жизни светились датчики у пяти криокамер.

Они спят. Эскадрон здесь и спокойно спит, как спал когда-то он сам.

И кто-то все это время поддерживает в них жизнь...

Дверь. Какого черта эта дверь была открыта.

Грохнуло. Ибрагимов вздрогнул и упал. Баки кинулся к нему, перевернул. Из мертвых глаз ушел нехороший огонек; старик смотрел грустно. Стив с винтовкой в руках пытался понять, откуда стреляли.

И на сей раз Баки наяву услышал лязг.

Решетки. Твою ж...

– Стив! Отойди оттуда, беги!

Поздно: сверху рухнула железная стена, раз – и они оба в клетках.

Цирковые обезьянки, почему-то промелькнуло в мыслях.

А вокруг по-прежнему ни души. В клетке было тесно, Баки поудобнее перехватил винтовку, высунул дуло. Где люди, мать их?

Над головой заскрипело. Залязгало, как лифт. Он посмотрел вверх и успел увидеть, как на него надвигается потолок. Кусок потолка. Рванул решетку – как бы не так, ее же делали для таких, как ты...

– Баки! – Отчаянно.

– Стив, ложись, раздавит!

Сам он кинулся на пол лицом вниз. Неужели все?

Плита съехала ниже, придавила его, втиснула в холодный линолеум. Остановилась.

– Стив!

– Бак, ты жив? Бак?

Он был жив, вот только прижат так, что не вздохнуть, не шевельнуть рукой. Ничего себе система защиты от дурака...

Дурака, которого он зря потащил с собой, нужно было оглушить и оставить в Праге рядом с мотоциклом...

Он попытался шевельнуть железной рукой. Бесполезно. Но если хоть чуть-чуть раскачать плиту...

Сверху послышался знакомый спокойный голос:

– Долго же ты добирался сюда, Солдат...

Баки закрыл глаза. Ну вот и все. Вот и твое... возвращение домой. Нечего было кричать, что ищешь Карпова.

Нашел.

– Так или иначе, я рад, что ты здесь, – голос был достаточно далеко, скорее всего, Карпов говорил с галереи, откуда иногда следил за подопечными. – Я знал, что рано или поздно ты придешь ко мне.

– А как же Осетия? – еле выдавил Баки. Воздуха не хватало.

Карпов посмеялся.

– Нам с тобой еще рано на покой, Солдат. Я знаю, ты давно этого хотел, но думаю, ты достаточно отдохнул. А нас ждет много дел...

Что-то зашелестело. Страницы...

Страницы красного блокнота со звездой на обложке.

Нет!

Он рванулся. И только сейчас понял: плита не только не даст ему выстрелить. Он не может даже пошевелить руками, чтобы закрыть уши.

– Стив! – заорал он отчаянно. – Стив! Останови меня, пожалуйста, останови!

– Желание, – чеканил Карпов. – Ржавый. Семнадцать. Рассвет...

Каждое слово падало свинцовой каплей.

– Печь. Девять.

Он опять вернулся в комнату с мотыльками. Вонь тут стояла уже невыносимая, но его она не беспокоила. Он же Солдат. Солдаты на такие мелочи не размениваются. Это ведь его тела, в конце концов, он может гордиться.

Даже мотыльки – его, один сел на щеку, да так и прилип.

Солдат улыбнулся своему мрачному, слабому отражению. Он был рад вернуться к куратору. Вернуться домой...

– Возвращение на Родину. Один. Грузовой вагон.

Из-под плиты он сказал:

– Я готов отвечать.

Куратор улыбнулся.

– Отлично. Отдай мне винтовку и вылезай оттуда.

Плита медленно поднялась, освобождая его. Солдат протянул куратору оружие, вскочил, отряхнулся. Решетка ушла вверх. 

Куратор указал на второго бойца, который пока так и лежал полурасплющенным на полу.

– Забери у него оружие.

Солдат прошел ко второй клетке, присел рядом, просунул руку внутрь, под плиту выудил винтовку. Горячая рука схватила его за запястье:

– Баки!

Внутри Солдата что-то колыхнулось.

Решетка приподнялась, и он понял без приказа: надо поднырнуть под нее, чтобы оказаться внутри клетки.

– Капитан Роджерс, я сейчас подниму платформу, – крикнул куратор. – Не делайте глупостей. Солдат, держи наручники.

Он поймал их на лету, и, едва плита приподнялась, навалился на бойца. Тот сопротивлялся, но Солдату удалось нацепить на него наручники и приковать к решетке. Теперь он стоял внутри клетки на коленях и смотрел на Солдата снизу вверх.

– Баки, – сказал он опять. – Ничего. Ты меня один раз уже вспомнил.

Но ведь никто и не забывал, – сунулся под руку тот, из зеркала. – Это же Стив.

Солдат зарычал и затолкнул его подальше внутрь головы. Этот вечно только мешает и провоцирует.

Теперь Карпов наконец спустился с галереи. Знакомо: камуфляж, красный берет.

– Ты отлично поработал, Солдат. Капитан, я знаю, вы сейчас станете говорить, что не будете сотрудничать с Гидрой и все прочее. Я готов к вашим аргументам. Думаю, я могу предсказать, что именно вы станете говорить. Но подумайте о том, что вы сейчас вне закона. А люди, которые правят миром, явно правят им не так, как вам кажется справедливым. Я прав?

Пленный все время смотрел на Солдата. Может быть, он вообще не слышал слов куратора.

– Вместе нам будет не просто легче выживать. Думаю, мой солдат рассказал вам про Эскадрон. Если мы станем держаться друг друга, с их помощью мы сможем построить новый мир.

– Не надоело? – пленный задрал подбородок. – Столько новых миров? И почему... Почему вы не разбудили этот ваш эскадрон?

– Потому что на вас одного и Солдата достаточно, капитан, – ухмыльнулся куратор. Интересно: он не видит, как боец раз за разом напрягает мышцы, пытаясь высвободиться из наручников? А ведь у него еще и получится...

– Потому что вы боитесь, что не сумеете их контролировать, полковник. Потому вы и ждали Баки. Потому что Баки они, может быть, послушают...

У куратора задвигались желваки.

– Пусть так, Капитан. Тем больше у вас резона остаться со мной. Точнее, – он хохотнул, – не со мной, а с Солдатом. Ну так я вам предоставлю эту возможность.

– Его зовут Баки.

«Баки», – отозвалось внутри. Солдат выпрямился. Он не хотел дестабилизации. Но никак не мог отвести взгляда от налившихся мускулов на сильных руках. Сейчас порвет наручники...

– Ладно, – сказал куратор. – Ваше мнение я понял. Не будем играть в партизан. Солдат – ликвидировать.

Ровно в этот момент наручники полетели прочь; звякнули об пол. Боец кинулся на Солдата и уронил его наземь.

– Баки, – сказал он, из последних сил придавливая к полу железную руку, – ты меня знаешь. Мы с тобой так уже дрались. – Тут Солдату удалось перекатиться, и теперь пленный лежал под ним. – Я могу так весь день, сам знаешь. – Он поморщился, когда Солдат схватил его за горло. – Мы с тобой ехали на поезде, помнишь? Ты купил мне «Харлей».

Лицо его стало пунцовым.

– Никто... никогда... не дарил мне... мотоциклов...

Он вдруг извернулся и припечатал что-то к железной руке Солдата. Взрывчатку? Солдат мельком взглянул, отвлекаясь.

Не взрывчатка.

Что-то нелепое. С козлиной головой и надписью «Ах, Самара-городок».

_Знала бы Гидра, на что уходят деньги..._

Зеркало треснуло, мотыльки обрывками сгоревшей бумаги прянули в воздух. Баки разжал руки.

Стив, тяжело дыша, улыбнулся ему во весь рот.

– Солдат! Солдат?

Щелчок курка. Баки взглянул за решетку – Карпов целился в них из винтовки.

– Изволь выполнять, – сказал он неуверенно. – Изволь выполнять приказ.

Баки примерился и грянул железным плечом о решетку. Зазвенело. Хлопнул выстрел – он поймал пулю металлической ладонью. Вторую. Третья отлетела от локтя.

– Стив, лежи, твою ж...

Но у Стива нашлось в кармане кое-что получше магнитиков. Размахнуться не получилось, так что нож с русалкой на рукоятке полетел криво. Попал Карпову повыше локтя, тот уронил оружие и выматерился. Баки снова навалился плечом.

– Не так, – Стив сунул ладони под решетку, надавил вверх. Точно же!

Карпов пришел к себя и зашагал к клетке. С такого расстояния не промахнется...

Стиву удалось чуть-чуть приподнять решетку. Баки сунул левую ладонь, нажал изо всех сил.

– Стив, в угол!

Тяжело, со стоном гнулся металл. Выстрел. На сей раз попал, зараза, больно...

– Солдат, – все так же невозмутимо. – Это первое предупреждение. Приходи в себя.

Под решеткой появилась щель. Узкая, но если постараться...

_Джеронимо._

Баки выпростался из-под клетки, в самый раз Карпову под ноги. Тот чуть поднял винтовку: целился в Стива. Выстрел. Ах ты...

Он ухватил его за колени, повалил. Прижал к полу. Карпов честно пытался отбиваться – но что мог сделать человек – даже отлично натренированный – против Зимнего Солдата? Баки просто сдавил ему горло – как только что Стиву – и смотрел, как бывший куратор пытается вдохнуть.

– С-солдат, – выговорил он, и Баки с удивлением понял, что это не просьба.

Вернее – не просьба о пощаде. Он чуть ослабил хватку и понял, что Карпов перестал сопротивляться. И в его глазах прочел не смирение – а скорее, присущее военным понимание необходимости.

«Развалилась твоя Гидра», – сказал Ибрагимов, лежавший теперь ничком на выходе из отсека криокамер.

Не осталось ни организации, ни товарищей, ни даже Солдата. Только пятеро неконтролируемых бойцов, разбудить которых просто так ему не позволила ответственность...

– Ну, – выплюнул Карпов. – Давай, Солдат. Хайль...

Баки выпустил его. Поднялся.

– Уходи.

Куратор смотрел на него с пола, не понимая.

– Я больше не Солдат. У меня есть выбор. Я не хочу... Не хочу убивать.

У Карпова дернулся уголок рта.

– Кому-нибудь все равно придется.

– Кому-нибудь, – кивнул Баки. Он чувствовал Стива за спиной, но тот молчал. Не удерживал. Хотя, наверное, следовало бы.

Карпов поднялся на ноги. Рукав у него пропитался кровью, но лицо оставалось невозмутимым – только сильно покрасневшим. Он неловко вытащил левой рукой из правого кармана красный блокнот. Протянул Баки.

– Не надо, чтоб это попало в чужие руки.

Наверное, «спасибо» прозвучало бы глупо.

– Уезжайте подальше, полковник, – из-за спины сказал Стив. – Лучше всего – на другой континент. Потому что здесь вас будут ждать. И не только мы.

Карпов не смотрел на Стива. Он разглядывал Баки, словно видел его в первый раз.

– Присмотри за Эскадроном, Солдат. – И, совсем тихо: – Наверное, ты и правда заслужил покой...

Он развернулся и, чуть хромая, пошел от них по коридору Они слушали в неестественной тишине полутемного бункера, как лязгает лифт, поднимаясь; потом – коротко – сверху потянуло диким холодом.

А потом Карпов снова закрыл люк.

– Он не дойдет, – хрипло сказал Баки. – По такому холоду...

Стив промолчал.

– Романова сказала... там, в гостинице, что я становлюсь невнимательным. Теряю хватку. Наверное, она была права. Мы об этом пожалеем?

– Ты же сам сказал – он не дойдет, – утешил Стив.

Баки тяжело опустился на пол. Плечо у него ныло. Стив сел рядом, осторожно привлек его к себе. Баки, не думая, спрятал лицо у него на плече. Они сидели рядом и тихо дышали, и совсем близко, в отсеке с криокамерами, так же дышали пятеро солдат. Баки узнавал этот покой – выхолощенный, с металлическим привкусом, но все-таки долгожданный. Когда возвращаешься на базу после важной миссии – и уже поздно, тихо, и спят все, кроме дежурных, и никому не улыбается проводить длинный разбор полетов, поэтому еще совсем немного – и ты тоже отдохнешь...

– Он тебя ранил. Надо перевязать.

– М-м, – ответил Баки. Ему было слишком лень двигаться. Слишком хорошо – в объятиях Стива.

Вы правы, куратор. Я заслужил.

– Мы не будем их будить, – сказал Стив, тихонько его укачивая. – Слишком опасно. По крайней мере, пока ты всего не вспомнишь.

– М-м. – Он все-таки сделал над собой усилие. – Но они – отличная страховка. Вряд ли твои друзья из Щ.И.Т.а будут так яростно за тобой охотиться, если будут знать, кто за тобой.

– Кто за нами, – поправил Стив. – Аптечка есть на базе?

– Наверное, – но когда Стив хотел подняться, Баки ему не дал.

– С Ибрагимовым что будем делать? И летчик там ждет...

Баки молчал. Если Стив явится к своим с телом бывшего агента Гидры и флешкой с признаниями Зимнего Солдата, вряд ли ему будет что-то грозить. Встретят как героя. И все равно не хотелось его отпускать.

Стив завозился, расстегивая куртку. Баки со всплеском вины увидел наливающиеся темным синяки у него на шее.

– Кто-то должен будет присматривать за ними, – заговорил он. – Может, перевезти их на другую базу. Эта слишком засвеченная. Но для этого мне надо разобраться, как устроены криокамеры.

– Все, что угодно, кроме разбитого сердца, – улыбнулся Стив.

– Мне придется на время остаться здесь. Вряд ли за мной придут в якутскую деревню... хотя кто их знает.

– Думаешь, здесь можно найти работу? – спросил Стив. Он осторожно начал расстегивать на нем куртку, и Баки прикрыл глаза, доверяясь его рукам. – Если я начну рисовать портреты якуток, их будут покупать?

– По-моему, тут проще устроиться оленеводом...

– Ну да. Ладно, это, конечно, не городок с пальмами и пляжем... но все равно довольно экзотично, правда?

Он осторожно высвободил живую руку Баки из рукава. Бок на секунду пронзило болью.

– Твой друг сказал, что ты не в порядке, – задумчиво сказал Баки.

– Я не очень хорошо его помню.

– Меня ты тоже не очень хорошо помнил, – парировал Баки. Стив промолчал.

– Знаешь... раньше я был в порядке. Вот Карпов бы тебе рассказал. Сначала, конечно, со мной было много проблем. Но потом – потом я был хорошим бойцом.

– Ты отличный боец, Баки.

Он шевельнул рукой: не мешай.

– Я их слушался. Выполнял приказы.

– Да, – сказал Стив. – Я понимаю.

Он тихонько разминал ему плечо металлической руки. Баки чувствовал, как мало-помалу расслабляются мышцы. Когда они отыщут дом, Роджерс сможет так зарабатывать. Будет лечить наложением рук.

– Лучше я буду не в порядке, – сказал он. – Лучше я буду не в порядке с тобой.

Стив наконец отлепил ткань от раны. Охнул.

– Само заживет, – но Стив уже высвободился, пропал из поля зрения. Баки слышал его гулкие шаги. Он лениво думал о том, что Стив прав: с пляжем им не повезло, но даже здесь можно найти дом – небольшой, большого им и не надо, только чтобы можно было развесить на стенах рисунки Стива. И, пожалуй, вместо мотоцикла придется купить снегоход...

Нельзя было в такое верить. Слишком уж это было хорошо. Но Романова была права – он совсем забыл об осторожности.

Стив вернулся. Зашуршал пакетом с перевязочным материалом.

– Как думаешь, существуют магнитики с Оймяконом?

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Твою мать! Граната! Ложись, бля!  
> [2] Извините, вы что-то уронили (польск.)  
> [3] Канализационный чугун (польск.)  
> [4] Курва, менты! (польск.)  
> [5] Все на землю! Лицом вниз, ну, живо! Господин Ибрагимов, вы арестованы… (польск.)


End file.
